<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secret Son by bangster_12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705797">The Secret Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12'>bangster_12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, EXO as demigods, Fantasy, M/M, Percy Jackson AU, Quests</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:26:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was never easy for Jongin. And as a demigod, it's a lot more difficult. It didn't help that his fellow campers hate him for no reason.</p><p>But fate isn't really on his side as his life will get more complicated when Do Kyungsoo, son of Athena, will come of age.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kaisoo OLAO Chapter Three</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Secret Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love the Percy Jackson series so much so when I saw the prompt, I immediately claimed it and started writing as soon as I received the confirmation. And I did a lot of research regarding the Greek gods and goddesses and also the Korean myths, so I hope I did them justice.</p><p>I hope you'll have fun reading this as much as I had fun writing this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>πρόλογος</strong>
</p><p>Somewhere in the lush forests of South Korea is a place, a haven for special children.</p><p>How special?</p><p>Very special, for they are not normal human beings. They are half-blood. <em>Banhyeol</em>. Half mortal, half god. Demigods, as they are popularly known.</p><p>Oh, yes, they’re real. We might have only read about them or heard great stories about them. Legends, some others say. Just a bunch of stories to teach children, some say. But they’re real. They exist.</p><p>Gods have always roamed the Earth, fell in love with mortals, and left them with children. They were already forbidden to do this since their children always attract monsters and create chaos. But despite this, as expected of them, the gods cannot help but fall in love with humans.</p><p>But what of their children? What of these half-bloods? They have been destined to do great things from the moment they were born. But most of them die young, never reaching the age of sixteen where they come to age.</p><p>So the gods gave them a place to live freely, safely, and to train for the greatness that awaits them. It cannot be seen and visited by mere mortals. Only the demigods and some special people can see and live in it.</p><p>So this is where our story starts.</p><p>
  <em>Camp Banhyeol.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Camp Half Blood.</em>
</p><p>캠프 반혈.</p><p>This is where the stories of our heroes start.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>μέρος πρώτο </strong>
</p><p>Everyone was rushing towards the amphitheater as excited murmurs filled the night air. Jongin had to step aside to give way for the excited bodies running past him to avoid being run over. He doesn’t know what everyone was fussing about. He didn’t know that there was some announcement to be made. Jongin just heard that the curfew for tonight was moved to thirty minutes past midnight because apparently something important was bound to happen.</p><p>Camp curfew was at ten and the harpies normally roam the camp for those breaking curfew. But right now, there were no harpies in sight. Jongin wondered how the council had convinced the harpies to change the curfew. As far as he knew, harpies don’t bend the rules.</p><p>Normally at this time of the year, they were gearing up for the winter games, not that Jongin cared since he never joined those things. But as far as he knew, the games were canceled because Kim Minseok almost burned down the stables in one of his elaborate pranks. Minseok could’ve been hurt terribly but luckily Jongin was there to quickly pull him out of the stables. Junmyeon was livid and Jongin was sure that Minseok would be kicked out, the final straw to the strings of mischief that he had brought down to camp. He’s truly living up to his father’s name, Hermes. But Jongdae intervened and reasoned with Junmyeon. Jongin doesn’t know what power Minseok has over Jongdae because he always comes to Minseok’s defense and always saves him from trouble. Still, Junmyeon was unhappy about what Minseok did. The stable was one of Junmyeon’s favorite places in camp. As their best equestrian, he greatly cares for the horses in the stable. To teach Minseok and the entire camp a lesson, and to discourage others from doing pranks, the winter games were canceled. Many were disappointed but not surprised.</p><p>Jongin kind of envied Minseok. Despite what Minseok did, everyone still loves him. Everyone will still be on his side. Jongin knew that if it was him who was in Minseok’s shoes, everyone would be ready to throw him out.</p><p>Jongin could feel the buzzing in the air as he entered the amphitheater. Everyone was waiting for the council to arrive. He thought that these kids might mellow down since it was past their bedtime but there was great energy inside the amphitheater.</p><p>Everyone was grouped according to their cabins. He saw his siblings, Cabin Ten, sitting at the center. They always like to be the center of attention so they always pick front and center. Jongin decided to stay behind and sat with the satyrs. He loved hanging out with them, they’re the only ones in the camp who don't judge him and don’t bore ill feelings for him.</p><p>“It’s almost midnight!”</p><p>Someone shouted and everyone was looking up at the sky, like waiting for a sign or something.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Jongin asked the nearest satyr.</p><p>“A child of Athena is coming of age,” the satyr answered as he chomped off the napkin he just used to wipe his mouth.</p><p>“And everyone is gathered here today to sing them a happy birthday?” Jongin asked.</p><p>He had been in camp since he was thirteen and in the two years, almost three years now, that he has been with Camp Banhyeol, there was never a big fuss over someone coming of age. Even when the camp council came of age, there was no fuss whatsoever, except for some campers planning to surprise them on their respective birthdays. A lot of demigods in the camp had come of age but there was no fuss whatsoever.</p><p>“The children of Athena are like the children of the Big Three,” the satyr continued. “We never had a huge quest given to our camp since we don’t house any of the Big Three children. But since it’s been proven time and again that the children of Athena are in league with the Big Three children, they might be assigned a huge quest. That’s why it’s a big deal. ”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Jongin didn’t know anyone in Cabin Six that was coming of age. He thought everyone in that cabin was younger than him. He’s amongst the oldest in camp and he thought everyone in that cabin was younger than him. He should’ve asked Baekhyun about this. Baekhyun, as an acolyte for the Temple of Delphi, would’ve known if the gods had prepared something for the child of Athena. Jongin looked around for the acolyte but he couldn’t find him.</p><p>The night sky was suddenly filled with a golden glow and the figure of the Goddess of Wisdom floated towards the amphitheater.</p><p>Everyone bowed their heads and knelt before the goddess. They seldom received visits from the gods. A personal visit from them is usually a bad omen. Jongin can attest to that.</p><p>A satyr harshly pulled Jongin to kneel and pushed his head to bow down.</p><p>“Rise, my child, Kyungsoo,” the goddess's voice sounded far but clear.</p><p><em>Kyungsoo? </em>Jongin managed to look up and saw the small, bald boy standing up. He can’t believe that <em>the</em> Do Kyungsoo was older than him.</p><p>Jongin somewhat knew that Kyungsoo was special. He always comes first in all their lessons, though he's always second in tacticals. (No one can beat the Chinese demigod who is also the son of Ares.) Kyungsoo even provides counsel to the camp's council and yes, maybe Jongin has a tiny bit of crush on the son of Athena.</p><p>“You shall do great wonders, my child,” the goddess handed him a golden package. “Make me proud, don’t fail me.”</p><p>The golden light vanished and after a beat of silence, everyone clamored towards Kyungsoo, curious as to what the goddess had given him. But before anyone could know what it was, a shrill scream came from the distance and a disheveled Baekhyun came running to them.</p><p>“What is it?” Kim Junmyeon, camp head counselor, asked the shaken boy.</p><p>“T-The Oracle of Delphi! It spoke!” Baekhyun pointed to the iPad in his hand.</p><p>Baekhyun wasn’t a son of any god or goddess but like several other acolytes before him, he was permitted to enter the camp to become an acolyte for the Oracle. The iPad has been with him for as long as Jongin can remember and he can’t recall a day that Baekhyun was without it. Even the rumors are saying that he sleeps with it. Any form of technology is forbidden in camp since it always attracts monsters. But Baekhyun was given special permission to carry it as he needed to be updated with all the other acolytes around the world. And that’s how they also get their prophecies. Through emails. Demigod technology has come a long way, with the help of the goddess Iris, of course.</p><p>“Let’s hear what she has to say,” Junmyeon said as they plug the iPad towards the projector.</p><p>There was nothing displayed on the screen at first. Then there was terrible feedback that had everyone cringing. Then they saw a lot of red hair, freckles, and piercing green eyes.</p><p>
  <em>“Is it on? Am I live? Oh, hello! How do you say ‘Hello’ in Korean?”</em>
</p><p>“That’s Rachel Dare!”</p><p>The entire amphitheater erupted and pointed at the screen. They knew about <em>the </em>Rachel Dare and all the heroes in Camp Half Blood all the way across the world, after all, they were legends. But the camps never interacted before this. They knew of each other’s existence, much like that of Camp Jupiter, but they never had any interaction before this.</p><p>
  <em>“Hello! Yes, I know, I know, that when you receive messages from the Oracle it’s all death and gloom but...oh yeah, right. The message I’m about to deliver is about death and gloom. Uhm, did someone come of age now?”</em>
</p><p>There were faint noises of explosions in the background.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t mind the noises. A dragon recently broke loose, again, but don’t worry, everyone is doing absolutely great at capturing it again.”</em>
</p><p>There was another roar followed by explosions.</p><p>
  <em>“Can you please close the door? Thank you.”</em>
</p><p>She spoke to someone off-camera and then the noises were muted.</p><p>
  <em>“Better. So, is there anyone who came of age just now? And what time is it there? I hope I didn’t wake any of you.”</em>
</p><p>“I did,” Kyungsoo bravely stood and faced the installed camera so the Oracle could see him.</p><p>
  <em>“Super! Are you a child of Aphrodite, perhaps?”</em>
</p><p>“Uhm...no, I’m a child of Athena.”</p><p>
  <em>“What? A child of Athena? By why would a child of Athena be called to save the Goddess of Beauty? It doesn’t make sense.”</em>
</p><p>There were collective gasps from the audience, mainly coming from Cabin Ten.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, yeah, a little backgrounder. Aphrodite has been captured. Again, like can you believe it? How can a goddess fall for the same trap over and over again?”</em>
</p><p>A loud thunder rolled in the background. It even reached Camp Banhyeol.</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry. So I was saying she had been captured and she had selected her champion to free her from her cell. Her selected hero is in Camp Banhyeol, who recently came of age. So I guess that’s you.”</em>
</p><p>“Okay…?”</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, great. Oh wait, they said that I had to move since the dragon is coming this way. I’ll email you the prophecy in full detail. Great talking to you guys!”</em>
</p><p>“Wait...so no smoke, glowing eyes, ominous atmosphere?” Baekhyun asked.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, smoke and ominous atmosphere, that’s so yesterday! Good luck! And choose your companions wisely! May the odds be in your favor! Oh, wait, wrong story. Anyway, good luck!”</em>
</p><p>The projected screen turned black and the hall was quiet for a moment.</p><p>“Uhm, everyone, back to your cabins,” Junmyeon announced. “Cabin leaders, please lead your cabin mates.”</p><p>“But we want to know what the prophecy is!” someone shouted and there were murmurs of assent.</p><p>“Well, tough luck as we haven’t received anything yet,” Junmyeon replied. “We shall know about the prophecy in the morning.”</p><p>Everyone dispersed amidst the grumbling. Before Jongin left the hall, he saw the camp counselors talking to Kyungsoo, their expression looking grim, like they just delivered him bad news.</p><p>Jongin was having the same dream again. He was alone in the forest, the fog was too thick to see. He heard his name being called over and over again. He tried to call back but no sound would come out of his mouth. He tried to move forward but something was holding him back.</p><p>
  <em>“Jongin...Jongin...Wake up...Jongin…You have to wake up!”</em>
</p><p>“No...no...please...no…”</p><p>“Jongin!”</p><p>Jongin awakened in a cold sweat. He was breathing hard like he was just submerged in water.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Jongin blinked several times to make himself focus. Sehun was looming over him, creases formed in his expressive eyebrows.</p><p>Amongst all of Aphrodite’s children, his siblings that are, only Sehun was close to him. It may be because it was Sehun who brought Jongin to camp and taught him about the gods and the goddesses. And also mostly since amongst the demigods in Cabin Ten, only Sehun didn’t show jealousy when Jongin was personally claimed by Aphrodite. While the rest of Aphrodite’s children were claimed only by a glowing dove above their heads, in Jongin’s case, Aphrodite appeared herself beside Jongin and told everyone <em>‘He’s my special grace'</em> before disappearing back again. The campers treated him differently from the start.</p><p>"Are you okay? Were you having nightmares again?" Sehun asked as he helped Jongin sit up.</p><p>"What?" It took a second before Jongin could comprehend Sehun's question. He didn't really think anyone would notice he has been having trouble sleeping.</p><p>"You've been having nightmares since the start of the year. I suggest you visit the children of Hypnos to help you sleep," Sehun said.</p><p>Jongin shook his head and rubbed the sleep off his eyes.</p><p>"What time is it? You need me for something?" Jongin asked.</p><p>"Oh, it's not daybreak yet but Junmyeon asked for you at the Big House."</p><p>"Oh, Junmyeon came by to say that?" Jongin pressed on. He noticed Sehun's cheeks turning pink and that's when Jongin realized that Sehun was still wearing the clothes he wore the night before.</p><p>"Uhm...we just talked, that's all. Junmyeon was stressed out about the visitation of the goddess and...we just talked and fell asleep. That's all."</p><p>"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Sehun," Jongin offered a tired smile. He had suspicions that something was going on between the two. If it’s true that the two are dating, then he's happy for Sehun. They would make a great couple. "Did he say why?"</p><p>"Uhm...no. He just said it's urgent."</p><p>"Okay," Jongin threw his legs over the bed and stood up to go to the bathroom to wash his face.</p><p>"Jongin?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I know...I know a lot of campers are giving you a hard time especially the Eris cabin, I don’t know why they dislike you so much....and then there’s our cabin...but...you can talk to me if something is troubling you."</p><p>Jongin saw Sehun giving him a small smile. Small, but sincere.</p><p>"Thanks, Sehun."</p><p>It seemed like Jongin interrupted an intense discussion the moment he entered the conference room of the Big House.</p><p>The room went hush and all heads turned to him when he opened the door. The three head counselors, led by Junmyeon, were present. Along with Baekhyun and his iPad. But on the opposite end of the table sat Kyungsoo and the Chinese camper whose name he can't get right.</p><p>"I was asked to be here?" Jongin said as he closed the door behind him.</p><p>"Have a seat," Jongdae smiled and pointed towards the chair beside Kyungsoo.</p><p>Jongin was somewhat scared of Jongdae, more than anyone in camp. He wanted to dislike him. Not that Jongdae has been mean to him. It’s the opposite. Jongdae has been really kind and patient with him and always smiles and treats him with goodness. He can’t understand if that’s just the way Jongdae was, being a son of Harmonia, Goddess of Harmony and Concord, or he’s trying to hide his real self. Jongin dislikes people he can’t easily read. And Jongdae has been difficult for him to read. Jongdae reminded Jongin of the headmistress in his old boarding school for lost children. At least they were exactly the opposite. His old headmistress was pure evil.</p><p>Kyungsoo pulled the chair for Jongin and offered an encouraging smile. Jongin had to hold his breath for a second. He never saw Do Kyungsoo smiling at him before. He didn't even know Kyungsoo knew of his existence.</p><p>Jongin slowly sat down on the chair.</p><p>"Am I in trouble?" Jongin asked.</p><p>The last time he was asked to be in the Big House was because he was being scolded for pushing a daughter of Eris in the lake. Jongin had explained it wasn't his fault, that the girl just simply slipped and fell into the lake, no matter how much Jongin wanted to push her. But he was outnumbered in testimonies. He doesn't even know why the Eris cabin hates him so much starting from the day he arrived.</p><p>"No...no, you're not," Chanyeol, son of Hephaestus and member of the council, spoke. "But you will be."</p><p>"I'm sorry?"</p><p>"So you know Kyungsoo has been assigned a quest to save Aphrodite, your mother," Jongdae said.</p><p>"Yes? But what does it have to do with me?" Jongin asked.</p><p>"Kyungsoo can choose two campers to join him in his quest," Junmyeon continued. "He chose Zhang Yixing...and you."</p><p>"Me?" Jongin turned to Kyungsoo. "Why me?"</p><p>"Because of the prophecy," Kyungsoo shifted in his seat like he was uncomfortable that the attention was turned to him.</p><p>"What prophecy?" Jongin asked.</p><p>
  <em>Wisdom shall come of age</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grace's help shall break the cage</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Find what's lost that war was started</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bear it where hate can be parted</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What was sought if cannot be freed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ghosts from the past will come to breathe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sound of a thousand deaths shall toll</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The secret son shall make empires fall</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The choice to make before love fades</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shall see the world again erased.</em>
</p><p>Baekhyun tapped on the iPad.</p><p>"That's all that the Oracle has sent. She added a wink but I don't think that was necessary to the prophecy," he said.</p><p>"So how am I in all of this?" Jongin asked.</p><p>"The first two lines," Kyungsoo said. "'Wisdom' means me and 'grace' means someone from Cabin Ten."</p><p>"So? There are a lot of campers in Cabin Ten," Jongin said.</p><p>"I agree, there are campers in Cabin Ten who are more trained and experienced on minor quests, Kyungsoo," Junmyeon said. “It would be beneficial to bring someone with experience from Cabin Ten.”</p><p>“I highly doubt you’ll allow Sehun to join me on this quest, Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo dared. Junmyeon froze at Kyungsoo’s words. Sehun has been in several minor quests and proved to be very good at it.</p><p>“Or you could come with them, Junmyeon,” Chanyeol suggested, oblivious to the stare down happening between his two friends. “Among the campers here, you’re the most seasoned on minor quests and missions. Plus, as the son of Nike, it would ensure that the quest would succeed.”</p><p>“No,” Junmyeon firmly said. “The prophecy referred to which cabin he can pick his companions. And I had a feeling that I will be needed here in camp,” Junmyeon turned to Kyungsoo. “Why won’t you bring someone else?”</p><p>"Grace," Kyungsoo said.</p><p>"What?" Everyone turned to him.</p><p>"When Jongin came here, the goddess called him her special grace. That's why I know Jongin is one part of the prophecy," Kyungsoo said.</p><p>The room erupted into a discussion again.</p><p>"You could be wrong," Jongin leaned closely to Kyungsoo and quietly muttered.</p><p>"I'm not. Look," Kyungsoo pointed at the center of the table.</p><p>A glowing red dove appeared barely a second. But everyone got to witness it.</p><p>"So it's final. The goddess herself approved of Jongin going on the quest with Kyungsoo," Junmyeon said. "Bringing Yixing is good. The prophecy spoke of a war and it is but right to bring a child of Ares with you. He’s also our best fighter. Though he hasn’t been on any quests, I think his skills would be of help."</p><p>"Thank you for your kind words, head counselor," Yixing spoke. "Though I may not have been in any quests, I will make sure Kyungsoo’s quest will be a success. I will protect him from harm. Any kind of harm."</p><p>Jongin can't help but notice the pointed glance that Yixing gave him when he said those last words. Jongin massaged his temples. He barely slept at all. He can't deal with animosity so early in the morning.</p><p>"Are you sure with your team, Kyungsoo? You all will be on your own when you step out of camp," Junmyeon asked.</p><p>Kyungsoo clenched his fists. He's not sure. He's never sure. He knew the dangers and he's asking two people to face death with him.</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure," he tried to sound firm.</p><p>It took several seconds before Junmyeon spoke.</p><p>"Very well," Junmyeon sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He has been a head counselor ever since the inception of the camp, some even called him a founder. They don't have a Chiron or anything, only head counselors. But the dangers they face are still the same. They have been training for it but they never really had a major quest before. Until now.</p><p>"Junmyeon, are you sure? Can't we add more campers?" Jongdae suggested.</p><p>"No. A quest is normally done by a trio, like the big three, unless it is specified in the prophecy. In this case, it wasn’t. And by default, it’s normally just three heroes," Junmyeon was tired. It was still so early in the morning but he's already so tired. "The goddess already approved the team. The only thing we can do now is to provide for them as much as we can. Have you worked out the prophecy, Kyungsoo?"</p><p>"Not much," Kyungsoo fidgeted in his seat. "But the phrase '<em>before love fades</em>', I think it refers to Valentine's Day, a day important to the goddess of love. So we must complete the quest before Valentine's Day ends."</p><p>"But what does the last line mean? <em>'The world erased'. </em>Like any choice to make would still erase the world? Also, <em>‘The sound of a thousand deaths shall toll’ </em>sounds really terrible, pun intended," Baekhyun asked.</p><p>Jongdae shook his head. "There's no point in trying to interpret everything all at once. Prophecies normally reveal themselves as the quest goes on. At least now we know until when the quest must be done. But there's no clue as to where the goddess is held?"</p><p>"No. But we can ask for help outside the camp," Kyungsoo said.</p><p>"You already have a plan?" Chanyeol asked.</p><p>It took a moment before Kyungsoo replied. "More or less."</p><p>"Okay. I'll go to the armory and check the weapons they will bring," Chanyeol stood up. “Crossbow, Soo?"</p><p>"Yeah," Kyungsoo nodded.</p><p>"Yixing?" Chanyeol asked.</p><p>"I'll come with you to the armory," Yixing also stood up.</p><p>"Okay. Jongin?" Chanyeol turned to the quiet boy.</p><p>Jongin looked up. He can feel eyes on him. They never saw him with a weapon ever. He always skips tactical classes and forgery. Though Jongin was always antagonized by his fellow campers, he abhors violence. That was instilled in him at a very young age. His palms suddenly started stinging. He can still remember the headmistress’s stick hitting his palms almost every day.</p><p>"I'm good," Jongin said.</p><p>"Really? There will be monsters out there," Kyungsoo said.</p><p>"I'm quite aware," Jongin answered.</p><p>The meeting was adjourned after Junmyeon told them not to tell anyone what they discussed during the meeting.</p><p>Kyungsoo and Jongin were walking quietly as they made their way to their respective cabins. The morning was just starting and the camp had begun to stir. They can already see the nymphs by the lake and the satyrs tending the rice field and the orchard. The orchard was bearing oranges this time. Last year it was apples. The year before was grapes, but it was a terrible mistake. The children of Dionysus kept stealing all the fruits.</p><p>"Do we leave today?" Jongin asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Kyungsoo answered. "I know we still have a month before Valentine's Day comes but it's better to have a head start."</p><p>"But…"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"It's your birthday today," Jongin said.</p><p>Jongin heard a dry chuckle, almost sounding like a tired one.</p><p>"Yeah, but that's not important," Kyungsoo smiled up at him. They already arrived at cabin ten. "We leave tonight so you take as much rest as you can. Who knows when we can properly rest the moment we leave for the quest."</p><p>"Kyungsoo," Jongin called when Kyungsoo started to walk away.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Why did you really choose me for this quest? Because I know everyone thinks it, though they won't say it. I'm unfit for this. I don't train, I don't listen, I don't follow orders, I'm stubborn. I could jeopardize your quest."</p><p>"As I told everyone, you represent the 'grace' in the prophecy."</p><p>"You know that's a reach, right? The goddess might've said that but all of her children still represent grace and beauty."</p><p>"I am right and your mother approved my choices. She's been kidnapped," Kyungsoo reminded him. "Why are you not concerned?"</p><p>"There are others who care more than I do. You could've chosen them and still get Aphrodite's approval. Why not them?"</p><p>"Because you've been seeking answers all your life and I'm sure you can't find it here. This might be the only time you can face the goddess in person again and ask her your questions."</p><p>Jongin froze. "What?"</p><p>Kyungsoo sighed when he saw Jongin's panicked expression. "No, don’t worry. I don't know anything about you if that's what you're worried about. But I have been watching you and...yeah," Kyungsoo's cheeks heated. "So, see you later."</p><p>Even though Kyungsoo told him to rest, Jongin wasn't able to. Several of his siblings went up to him to offer him good luck and give him something for the quest. Though most of them were done half-heartedly. Some even felt forced. He just placed the items at the corner of his bed. He doesn’t need those anyway.</p><p>He shouldered his backpack and went out of the cabin. He looked back and looked around at the quiet camp. Everyone was already asleep. He felt a little sad. He might not have considered Cabin Ten and the camp as home but it has been his shelter for almost three years. He wondered if he would be able to set foot in Camp Banhyeol again.</p><p>He knew everyone was probably waiting for him at the gates but he went to the lake first. It’s the only place in the camp where he truly felt at ease and at peace. He saw some nymphs waving at him, giving him flying kisses for good luck. Jongin smiled and waved back. Then he took a deep breath and looked down at his reflection on the rippling waters.</p><p>“Mom...or dad, or whoever you are...my real parent that is...please...please...I beg of you, meet me. See me. I’m scared. I don’t want to do this but I have to. So please...help me.”</p><p>Jongin waited. He doesn’t even know what he’s waiting for. A sign maybe or something. To let him know his prayers were answered. A cold wind blew and Jongin heard faint laughter and some singing but when he looked around, the lake was still empty.</p><p>So much for praying.</p><p>A little party was already waiting for him at the gate so he jogged up towards them. Like him, Kyungsoo and Yixing were wrapped up in winter jackets, beanies pulled over their heads.</p><p>"So, this is it," Junmyeon said. "Don't lose the letter I gave you," he told Kyungsoo.</p><p>Kyungsoo patted his chest.</p><p>"Ambrosia, nectar, drachmas...you have enough, right?" Jongdae asked.</p><p>"Yeah, we have enough. Too much, I think, Jongdae," Yixing said as he hugged him.</p><p>Jongin stood behind them and just watched as his fellow campers were bidding their goodbyes.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Jongin turned to see Sehun approaching him.</p><p>"Uhm…" Sehun handed him something shiny.</p><p>"What's this?" Jongin took it from him. It was a pearl-shaped mirror.</p><p>"I got that last year from mother...Aphrodite, you know, when I finished the quest she gave me…"</p><p>"Okay…?"</p><p>"I want you to have that."</p><p>"Sehun, I can't," Jongin readily returned the mirror though Sehun was quick to pull his hands away from Jongin's reach.</p><p>"I know you rejected everything that Cabin Ten gave you today but please, I want you to have that. I want you to have a little piece of Cabin Ten, of Camp Banhyeol with you. I know you hate the place but...you will always have a spot in our cabin," Sehun said.</p><p>Jongin tried not to choke up. Everything Sehun said was true. And he's thankful that at least there was someone who's going to miss him and is still willing to accept him back.</p><p>When he will return.</p><p><em>If</em> he will return.</p><p>"Thank you, Sehun. I'll take care of this so I can safely return it to you."</p><p>Sehun couldn't stop his tears so he threw his arms around Jongin's neck.</p><p>"Please come back safely," Sehun sobbed on Jongin's shoulder. "Take care of yourself."</p><p>Jongin was at a loss. Normally he just walks past someone crying or ignores them. He doesn’t know what people normally do when someone is crying. He just raised his hands and gently patted Sehun's back.</p><p>"Sehun, don't monopolize him," Junmyeon gently pulled Sehun away from Jongin. Then he stepped closer so he could hug Jongin. But he wasn't crying like Sehun and the hug was just quick. "Come back safely to us, okay? Camp Banhyeol will always be a home for you. It will always welcome you back."</p><p>Jongin didn't want to say anything so he just nodded.</p><p>"Hey, uhm, here," Chanyeol handed him a dagger. It was small, just half of Chanyeol's forearm.</p><p>"I told you I don't want a weapon."</p><p>"But you will need one. Besides, it will help me sleep at night knowing I didn't just let you go defenseless," Chanyeol unsheathed the dagger. "It's made of wood. The satyrs gave me a branch and asked me to forge it as a weapon. They said that the branch came from the magical wisteria tree from the lost garden of Pan. The satyrs asked me to forge it for you. It's sturdy, unbreakable. I tested it. It is as deadly as any celestial bronze or imperial gold. And if you could believe the legends, it can turn back any state of impurity to its pure state," he sheathed it back then handed it to Jongin. "I pray that you will never have to use it but you have two people to protect now."</p><p>Jongin looked at Kyungsoo and Yixing who were also looking at him. He accepted the dagger from Chanyeol.</p><p>"Thank you, Chanyeol."</p><p>Chanyeol's face broke into a wide smile. He reached up to muss up Jongin's hair.</p><p>"Bye, Jongin," it was Baekhyun's turn to hug him.</p><p>Jongin just let him be. Baekhyun was one of his favorite people at camp. Mostly because he says nonsense stuff all the time. And like him, Baekhyun was an outsider.</p><p>"<em>You will fall."</em></p><p>Jongin saw that Baekhyun's eyes were unfocused for a moment, his eyes flashed green briefly, then it was gone and Baekhyun was smiling at him.</p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>"I said good luck."</p><p>"No, you said…" Jongin shook his head.</p><p>Could he have imagined it? Was he too tired that he was imagining things?</p><p>Jongin then went to where Kyungsoo and Yixing were.</p><p>"Good luck, you three," Junmyeon said. "We will pray to the gods and goddesses for your safe passage."</p><p>There was a sudden shift in the air. It suddenly became chiller.</p><p>"Come on," Jongdae said. "I'll drive you towards the bus stop."</p><p>Jongdae only has a student license but no one checks driving licenses in the mountains anyway. They were quiet in the car. It was either they had nothing else to say or they were just too nervous to say anything. Jongdae was playing some music in the car, just to have something filling the silence and a little bit to make them calm. It was actually helping Jongin calm his nerves.</p><p>Jongin was playing with the sheathed dagger in his hands. He’s turning it over and over and marveling at how well it was made, given the fact that it was only made hours earlier. It was also light in his hands.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>Jongin looked up to see Yixing eyeing his dagger.</p><p>“Oh. Chanyeol made it for me. He said that it was made from a tree in the lost garden of Pan,” Jongin answered.</p><p>“May I?” Yixing opened his palm.</p><p>“Uhm...sure,” Jongin hesitated before giving the dagger to Yixing.</p><p>“It’s quite heavy,” Yixing muttered as he unsheathed the dagger.</p><p>“Really? It’s pretty light in my hands.”</p><p>“Hmm...a weapon made of magical wood...I wonder if it would work well against monsters.”</p><p>“Chanyeol said that it’s as good as the bronze and the gold,” Jongin said.</p><p>“Hmm…,” Yixing was still examining the dagger. For one second, Jongin really thought that Yixing was going to throw the dagger out of the car because Yixing just opened the window slightly. But he sheathed the dagger and carefully handed it back to Jongin. “Well anyway, since I’m the best fighter in our group, you better stay behind me and listen to what I had to say.”</p><p>Jongin was about to remind him that it was Kyungsoo’s quest and Kyungsoo should be the leader but they were interrupted when the car stopped.</p><p>“We’re here,” Jongdae announced.</p><p>They looked outside at the empty bus stop in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>“Thank you, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo clasped Jongdae’s shoulder from behind.</p><p>“Take care, Kyungsoo,” Jongdae said. “Yixing, Jongin...you two...take care of each other.”</p><p>Yixing nodded as he opened the door and went out. Jongin followed him and he almost cursed at how cold it was. He was suddenly missing the warmth inside the car.</p><p>The trio waved at Jongdae as he drove away.</p><p>“So where are we going?” Yixing shivered in his boots.</p><p>“Seoul National Library,” Kyungsoo replied.</p><p>“A library,” Yixing grinned. “A typical Athena response.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Kyungsoo lightly punched Yixing’s shoulders. Then he turned to Jongin. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jongin nodded. “Just a little chilly.”</p><p>“Who are those?” Yixing asked as he pointed across the road.</p><p>Kyungsoo and Jongin looked up and saw three hooded figures across the road. They can’t see their faces or make out their gender since it was too dark to see but they’re sure that those three were looking at them. One of them even waved at them.</p><p>Yixing raised his hand to wave back but Kyungsoo stopped him.</p><p>“What?” Yixing turned to him.</p><p>“Those are the Fates,” Kyungsoo quietly spoke and looked around, praying and hoping that the bus would come sooner. Meeting or seeing the Fates was a bad omen.</p><p>“Are you sure? Aren’t they supposed to be old and wrinkly?” Jongin asked. They still can’t make out the faces of the hooded figures. Like Yixing, he had the sudden urge to wave back at them.</p><p>“They can appear as whatever they want,” Kyungsoo said. He sighed loudly in relief when he saw the headlights of an approaching bus.</p><p>“The bus is here,” Jongin also sounded relieved. He was freezing in his jacket.</p><p>When the trio of heroes looked back across the street, the hooded figures were gone.</p><p>The bus stopped before them and the doors swung open.</p><p>“Fare please,” the bus driver called to them.</p><p>Kyungsoo produced three drachmas from his pocket and handed it to the bus driver as they alighted the bus.</p><p>“Take a seat,” the driver said.</p><p>Jongin gasped out loud when he looked closer at the driver. The driver only has one eye.</p><p>“And welcome, demigods. This is the Banhyeol Express. Next stop, Seoul.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>μέρος δεύτερο</strong>
</p><p>The trio sat at the back of the bus. There were only a few people on board but Yixing was still apprehensive. He said that the moment they stepped out of camp, they should expect to be attacked anytime.</p><p>“Yixing, relax,” Kyungsoo said.</p><p>Yixing did relax but Jongin can still see Yixing clenching on the chain in his hand. It was a silver chain wrapped around his palm and it continued until his other hand.</p><p>Jongin decided to follow Kyungsoo’s advice to relax but his head was already spinning. He can’t stay still.</p><p>“Why are we heading to the library?” Jongin asked just to distract himself.</p><p>“There’s an old woman who works there...she’s all-knowing. She’s been there since the beginning of time. Even before the library was even built. I bet she knew about the goddess’ abduction or anything related to it.”</p><p>“But it’s almost midnight. By the time we arrive in Seoul, it will be one in the morning. The library will be closed.”</p><p>“Knowledge isn’t closed to anyone who seeks it,” Kyungsoo turned to him with a soft smile.</p><p>Jongin’s face heated and he turned away. Perhaps the heating inside the bus was already too much. He slightly opened the window to let the cool wind in. Then Jongin remembered something.</p><p>“What was it?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Kyungsoo asked.</p><p>“What was Athena’s gift to you?”</p><p>Kyungsoo’s jaw tightened. “I don’t know.”</p><p>Jongin turned to him. “You don’t?”</p><p>“I haven’t opened her gift yet.”</p><p>“But why?”</p><p>“I just didn’t see the urgency.”</p><p>“But the goddess herself came to give it to you. It could be important,” Jongin said.</p><p>“Maybe or maybe not,” Kyungsoo smiled to himself. “Either way, I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t be helpful to our quest.”</p><p>Jongin wanted to ask more but he felt that Kyungsoo didn't want to talk about it.</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“What about me?”</p><p>“Has Aphrodite given you anything?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“What is it?” Kyungsoo asked.</p><p>“Special attention,” Jongin said bitterly. “As if I needed more of it.”</p><p>“That’s the gods for you,” Kyungsoo said. “They think that they’re making our lives better by coming forward and claiming us.”</p><p>Jongin looked up in surprise. He never knew that Kyungsoo also had bitter feelings, maybe not as strong as his are, about their godly parents. As far as he knew, the children of Athena love being demigods and love having Athena as their mother.</p><p>“You’re not the only one, you know,” Kyungsoo said. Then he smiled again. “Try and get some sleep. I’ll wake you up when we arrive in Seoul.”</p><p>Jongin needn’t be told twice. His eyes were growing heavy and the adrenaline in his body was long gone. Now he just wished he was back in camp and snuggled in his warm and soft bed.</p><p>Jongin was dreaming again. He’s still in the forest but the fog is gone now. He can clearly see his surroundings. He can hear laughter nearby. And some music. He can smell different kinds of flowers and delicious food as he waded towards the sounds. He finally managed to break out of the woods and took in the scene before him. There was a feast and everyone looked so happy.</p><p>He saw Sehun waving happily at him. But Sehun wasn’t wearing his normal modern clothes. He was wearing a robe and gold adorned his wrists and head. He can also see Baekhyun on the side, wearing the same things as Sehun. In fact, everyone was wearing robes. Baekhyun seemed like he was singing with three women. One of the women saw him and hopped off the platform they were on. She ran to Jongin with a big smile on her face. Something about her face looked so familiar that it made Jongin’s heart ache.</p><p>“Jongin!”</p><p>“W-What?”</p><p>Jongin woke up with a start.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>Jongin looked around. They were still on the bus but it already stopped.</p><p>"We've arrived?" Jongin tried to get his bearings. He can still hear the festivities in his head.</p><p>"Yeah, just now," Kyungsoo said.</p><p>Jongin immediately stood up. He can see Yixing waiting for them by the door.</p><p>"You're feeling okay?" Kyungsoo asked again.</p><p>"Yeah. Fine," Jongin hurriedly said as he made his way towards the door.</p><p>The cold was biting as they trudged the empty streets towards the library. Yixing was on high alert, his eyes would roam around looking for any potential threat.</p><p>But so far, fortunately, they reached the library with no encounter. They proceeded at the back, trying to look for an open back door.</p><p>"Is it open?" Yixing asked.</p><p>Kyungsoo turned on the knob and the door opened with a loud click. The trio immediately went inside.</p><p>"Where are we heading?" Jongin asked, his voice echoing the empty halls.</p><p>"The library is closed."</p><p>The trio slowly turned towards where the voice came from. A woman was standing by a shelf, the shadow hiding her face.</p><p>Yixing pulled at the chain in his hands and it transformed into double swords and he immediately went on a defensive stance before Kyungsoo and Jongin.</p><p>"Yixing, it's okay," Kyungsoo held Yixing's hand and tried to pull it down, wanting him to lower his weapons.</p><p>"The library is closed," the woman repeated.</p><p>"But not for those who seek knowledge," Kyungsoo said as he raised a drachma with his hand.</p><p>The woman finally came to light. It was an old woman, dressed in a purple cardigan and a huge pair of glasses perched on her nose. Her steps towards them were slow.</p><p>Yixing finally lowered his swords but still didn't put them away.</p><p>The woman reached for the drachma.</p><p>"It's been so long since I saw a drachma, " the old woman said while eyeing the drachma in her hands with great interest. "But knowledge is free, I’m afraid," she reluctantly offered the drachma back to Kyungsoo.</p><p>"It is. But consider it as a payment for any inconvenience we may have caused you tonight," Kyungsoo offered back.</p><p>The woman readily pocketed the drachma and gestured for them to follow her.</p><p>"Let's just ask her the questions," Yixing whispered to Kyungsoo. The old woman has been leading them towards the farthest part of the library.</p><p>Kyungsoo just shushed him and shook his head. But Kyungsoo was holding onto his other hand where a gold bracelet sits on his wrist. Jongin was also gripping at his dagger tightly.</p><p>The woman finally stopped at one shelf and pointed at the top.</p><p>"Get that book for me," she said.</p><p>Jongin being the tallest grabbed the book from the top shelf. It was huge, heavy, and old. Its leather cover was torn, the spine of the book was broken and several pages were sticking out. He carefully handed it to the woman only for it to be slammed on the nearest table. The old woman turned on the lamp and opened the book.</p><p>The trio looked over her shoulder as she turned over the pages. As far as they could see, the pages were blank. But the woman stopped and ran a hand on an empty page.</p><p>"Hmm…"</p><p>"What is it?" Kyungsoo asked.</p><p>The moment the woman took off her hand from the page, images started to emerge. It was like those pop-up books that they used to read as kids. Only the images were in gold and they were moving.</p><p>"I cannot tell you where the goddess is hidden," she said. "She's growing weak as her captors are growing stronger. I cannot locate her properly. Hmm…"</p><p>"What?" Jongin asked.</p><p>"Something was stolen...an army was raised because of it...hmm…"</p><p>"Will you stop that?" Yixing snapped.</p><p>"Oh, dear…"</p><p>"What?" All three asked.</p><p>"A war...you must retrieve something that started a war before but you have to be careful for it to not fall into the enemy's hands. That thing...it holds great power. If it falls to the wrong hands, it would be the world's end."</p><p>"Where is it hidden?" Kyungsoo asked.</p><p>"At the lost maze," the woman said. "But you cannot release the goddess. Only another god or goddess can."</p><p>"Great," Jongin said. "As if any of the gods would help us."</p><p>"Where is this maze?" Kyungsoo asked again.</p><p>"I cannot see it," the woman said. "But I know someone who can. Find the man who tends the flowers in Jeju Island. He can help you."</p><p>The images vanished into smoke and the page was empty again. The old woman closed the book.</p><p>"Leave now," the woman pushed at them.</p><p>"But we're not done asking questions," Kyungsoo said.</p><p>"There is nothing more I can help you with," she said suddenly looking scared. "Go! Go or she will find out that I helped you!"</p><p>"Who? Who will?"</p><p>“OUT!”</p><p>They can hear a faint growling in the empty and dark hallway. When they turned to ask the old woman, she was gone.</p><p>“I swear if she set us in a trap…” Yixing had his double swords raised.</p><p>Kyungsoo took off his bracelet and it transformed into a crossbow in his hands. He pointed it at the dark hallway.</p><p>“Come on!” Jongin ran to the nearest door and opened it. The other two followed him and they ran towards the roads.</p><p>“Where are we going now?” Yixing asked when Kyungsoo was leading them towards a direction.</p><p>“Hotel,” Kyungsoo said.</p><p>They stopped in their tracks when they saw something standing before them. It was standing in a very odd manner and its clothes were torn.</p><p>“Stay back or I will shoot!” Kyungsoo warned as he raised his crossbow.</p><p>“Whoa! Cool it, kid!”</p><p>The figure came to light and it was a zombie. Or rather, a man in a zombie costume and makeup.</p><p>“That’s a really cool prop! Are you part of the crew too?”</p><p>The trio looked ahead and saw several people, trucks, and lights.</p><p>“It’s a shooting location,” Yixing whispered as he tried to hide his swords but the mortal already saw it.</p><p>“That is sick! It looks so real!”</p><p>“We don’t have time for this,” Kyungsoo pulled Yixing and Jongin away and they sped through the scene, not minding the man calling to them.</p><p>“Can we afford a hotel?” Jongin asked.</p><p>“Junmyeon’s letter will help,” Kyungsoo answered.</p><p>“Why is this dude still following us?” Yixing remarked.</p><p>The other two stopped to look behind. The zombie actor was really still following them. But there was something different this time.</p><p>“Yixing, I don’t think that’s an actor this time!” Kyungsoo exclaimed as he grabbed Jongin’s wrist and started to run.</p><p>They can hear loud growling and gnashing nearby. Yixing led them to a narrow alleyway.</p><p>“Perfect! Weapons out!” Yixing said.</p><p>Kyungsoo already has his crossbow up and pointed towards the empty alleyway. Yixing was also holding out his swords, facing the other end. Jongin unsheathed his dagger and stood between their backs.</p><p>The growling became louder now and a horde of zombies was approaching them on both ends.</p><p>“Jongin, stay behind me,” Kyungsoo said. He shot his first arrow and it hit the zombie on the chest. The zombie froze before it disintegrated.</p><p>“Die, you undead!” Yixing screamed as he ran towards the zombies and slashed through them.</p><p>Jongin stood in panic as he watched Kyungsoo and Yixing fight off the zombies. He doesn't know what to do. He tried to recall his tactical lessons with Junmyeon but nothing would come to mind.</p><p>One undead managed to move past Yixing and was coming for Jongin. But the zombie froze before it could reach him, a tip of a sword poked out of its chest. Then it disintegrated. Jongin wanted to puke on its rotten smell. He saw Yixing pulling at the chain of his sword.</p><p>“Stay out of sight,” he told Jongin before fighting back the zombies.</p><p>Fortunately, the number of zombies didn’t multiply as they disintegrated. They continued to kill them until the last one was gone.</p><p>“Is that the last of it?” Kyungsoo asked Yixing.</p><p>Yixing pulled out his sword from the last zombie. “Yes,” he watched as the zombie turned into a golden mist as it disappeared.</p><p>Kyungsoo was picking up his arrows from the ground. “So we have the army of undead coming for us,” he said.</p><p>“Does Hades have to do something with this?” Yixing asked.</p><p>“I don’t think he has,” Kyungsoo said.</p><p>“Watch out!” Yixing shouted as he saw one zombie behind Kyungsoo. He was too far to attack and Kyungsoo was too surprised to act.</p><p>But the zombie was immobile, a wooden dagger sticking out on its forehead. Kyungsoo and Yixing turned to Jongin who had his arm still raised from throwing the dagger. They turned their attention back to the zombie. It didn’t disintegrate as all the others did. Instead, the zombie’s form flickered, like watching a hologram. The zombie transformed before their eyes from a zombie to an armored warrior before turning into a golden mist. The dagger fell to the ground. Kyungsoo picked up the dagger and handed it to Jongin.</p><p>“Nice throw,” Kyungsoo said.</p><p>Jongin can’t believe what he had just done. His hands were shaking as he was trying to put back the dagger in its sheath.</p><p>Kyungsoo held Jongin’s hands steady. “It’s okay. It’s normal to be afraid,” Kyungsoo said.</p><p>Jongin looked up at the dark comforting eyes. Kyungsoo was unlike the other children of Athena. All the goddess’s children have blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. But Kyungsoo has black hair, though he shaved it off, and his eyes were dark brown, like hot melted chocolate. Jongin once heard Kyungsoo telling the others that he inherited his looks from his father and not from his godly mother.</p><p>Kyungsoo helped Jongin put back his dagger and he smiled up at him. “Thank you for saving me.”</p><p>Jongin’s throat constricted and he found it hard to breathe.</p><p>“Come on, let’s move out before more of them will come and find us,” Yixing said.</p><p>They found themselves at some posh hotel, the security almost didn’t let them through until Kyungsoo showed them the envelope which contained Junmyeon’s letter, showing the emblem of the family ‘Kim’ and then they were ushered right away to reception and had the manager hurrying towards them.</p><p>They were led to the top suite of the hotel and the manager kept on apologizing to them.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Kyungsoo kept on telling him.</p><p>“Any friend of General Kim’s son is welcome at the hotel,” the manager was gingerly holding the letter like he was holding a gold bar in his hands.</p><p>Yixing threw his bag and jacket on the floor. “I’m taking shower first,” he said as he proceeded to the bathroom.</p><p>Kyungsoo sighed as he put his bag down and slowly took off his jacket. He hissed when his jacket caught on his wrist. Jongin noticed it and immediately went to him. He noticed a huge scratch on Kyungsoo’s arm.</p><p>“They got to you?” Jongin said. He immediately fished out his first aid kit and his canteen containing nectar.</p><p>“It’s just a scratch,” Kyungsoo said but it was clearly bothering him.</p><p>Jongin quietly cleaned the wound. “You think you will become one of the zombies because they scratched you?”</p><p>Kyungsoo chuckled as he accepted the nectar from Jongin. He took a sip and almost moaned out at how delicious the nectar tasted. It made his body warm and the pain in his wrist disappeared.</p><p>“You watched too many zombie movies,” Kyungsoo said as he handed back the canteen to Jongin. “Besides, if I were to be infected, I think the blood of my godly parent would already fight off the infection.”</p><p>Kyungsoo waited for Jongin to at least crack a smile but the other person remained quiet as he was still tending on the wound.</p><p>“Are you still thinking about what happened in the alleyway?” Kyungsoo asked.</p><p>“I told you I’m useless,” Jongin said. He watched the nectar's healing effect on the wound. The wound closed up until it was nothing more but a scar.</p><p>“You saved me.”</p><p>“Yeah, that was just luck.”</p><p>“Even the most skillful person needs luck on their side for them to win,” Kyungsoo said. “Jongin, we’re wired for battle. That’s why we’re restless and can’t stay still.”</p><p>“Not at me freezing in place at the sight of the enemy.”</p><p>“I told you. It’s normal. And I would assume you’re crazy if you were not at least afraid of facing them.”</p><p>“You and Yixing were not afraid.”</p><p>“We were. We were just good at hiding it. Yixing is the son of Ares so showing fear is a godly sin for him. And I lead this quest so I must not show that I was afraid. I was very afraid, Jongin. Because no matter how prepared you are, no matter how trained you are, no matter how planned out everything is, something will still go wrong. So we need to trust each other. We need to have each other’s backs. That’s the only thing that will help us survive this quest.”</p><p>Jongin was quiet as he mulled Kyungsoo’s words over.</p><p>“Ah, that was refreshing,” Yixing came out of the bathroom in hotel robes and dried off his hair with a towel.</p><p>“You go take a shower first and rest. We will leave in a matter of hours,” Kyungsoo said.</p><p>Jongin nodded then stood up. “Thank you,” he quietly said before rushing to the bathroom.</p><p>For the first time in a long time, Jongin didn't dream. And that was already a huge feat for a demigod. Usually, their dreams are not just dreams but are premonitions of what's to come. That's more than enough to drive them mad.</p><p>He woke up when he heard some deep mutterings in the room. He saw Kyungsoo hunched over the table, his hand running over his head. Jongin turned to the other side to see Yixing fast asleep and slightly snoring. He glanced at the clock on the desk. He just slept for three hours.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Jongin called out.</p><p>Kyungsoo was a bit startled. He turned in his seat. "Did I wake you?"</p><p>"A little bit, yeah."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Kyungsoo said as he gathers the papers on the desk. "I'll try to be a bit quieter. Go back to sleep."</p><p>Jongin felt it was a little too late for that. He wasn't sleepy anymore.</p><p>"Why are you still awake?" Jongin approached him and saw that Kyungsoo was sketching different things. He picked up one that was very familiar. "This was how the zombie looked. The one I killed. Before it disintegrated."</p><p>"Yeah, and look," Kyungsoo showed him the laptop. He managed to borrow one from the hotel manager.</p><p>"Trojan?" Jongin looked from the sketch to the image on the screen. From the helmet down to the sandals, it's exactly the same. "So the war that was mentioned in the prophecy…"</p><p>"Yeah, I fear it refers to the Trojan War. The war that wiped out Troy off the map."</p><p>“So the thing that the prophecy refers to that started the war...it can’t be the golden apple, can it?”</p><p>“I’m afraid so,” Kyungsoo sighed as he pulled out his drawing of the apple with the inscription <strong><em>ΤΗΙ ΚΑΛΛΙΣΤΗΙ</em></strong>.</p><p>
  <em>To the fairest.</em>
</p><p>“But...that apple...it’s been gone for eons! It wasn’t seen even when the Trojan War broke out! How are we supposed to find it?”</p><p>“But it seems fitting...the old woman in the library said that it holds great power. The apple was fueled by hate, jealousy, and greed and it was those things that started the war. What if whoever is behind all these, wanted the apple so they could start a war? Can you imagine it being in the possession of one of the most powerful people in the world? It will easily corrupt them. And the woman said we will find it in the maze.”</p><p>“Maze...as in the labyrinth? The same one that your sister Annabeth was in?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kyungsoo sounded so tired. “But the labyrinth was now lost too.”</p><p>“The woman said we have to talk to someone in Jeju,” Jongin said.</p><p>Kyungsoo sleepily nodded. “Jeju is full of its own myths and legends, I think we will find most of our answers there. I still can’t figure out half of the prophecy. But at least the good news is we now know what we will be looking for.”</p><p>“The woman also said that only a god or a goddess can free Aphrodite from her cage. How will we do that? The gods are forbidden to help us.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo rubbed his face. “I guess we’ll find out in Jeju.”</p><p>“Do you think Eris is behind this? The golden apple belonged to her in the first place.”</p><p>“I don’t know but it could be plausible. And she’s the first suspect, to be honest.”</p><p>“I hate her and her children.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“How did you know Hades is not behind all these too? The undead? Wasn’t he the only one who could control them?”</p><p>“The god of war could also command the undead too. But I’m pretty sure Ares is not behind this or Aphrodite wouldn’t have approved of Yixing coming with us. I’m sure it’s not Hades also. The Underworld is still busy rounding up all the souls which escaped them when Thanatos was captured. I’m sure Hades is busy because of that. Besides, among all the Big Three, Hades was the only one faithful to the oath they made, which was pretty ironic if you ask me.”</p><p>“So we have Eris.”</p><p>Kyungsoo nodded then he yawned.</p><p>“You need to sleep,” Jongin told him.</p><p>“We need to sleep,” Kyungsoo gave him a tired smile as he stood up and went to his bed. He fell asleep right after.</p><p>Jongin went over to Kyungsoo’s drawings and some words that he’d written then scratched out. One paper caught his eyes. Jongin’s name was written in it with Aphrodite’s name beside it. But the goddess’ name was crossed out. Instead, the word ‘graces’ was written on top of it. Along with three huge question marks.</p><p>“I’ll kill you all! I’ll kill you all, monsters!”</p><p>Jongin looked over to Yixing. He thought he was awake but Yixing rolled over and started snoring again.</p><p>Jongin crumpled the paper with his name on it and threw it in the trash can.</p><p>“Mr. Do!”</p><p>The hotel manager hurried over them as they were walking towards the door later that morning. He has a small box in his hand and he handed it over to Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Here’s what you requested, sir.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Lee,” Kyungsoo said.</p><p>“I wish you good luck on your journey, sirs,” the hotel manager bowed before hurrying away.</p><p>“What’s that?” Yixing eyed the box.</p><p>“Nothing,” Kyungsoo shrugged. “Just the food that he packed for us for our journey.”</p><p>“Are we going to take the plane to Jeju?” Jongin asked.</p><p>“No, a plane is too dangerous,” Kyungsoo said as they walked towards a bus stop.</p><p>“We could’ve asked the manager to rent a car for us,” Yixing said.</p><p>Kyungsoo shook his head. “Renting a car will leave a trace.”</p><p>“So we’ll take the train?”</p><p>Kyungsoo grinned at them. “How would you like a Train to Busan?”</p><p>Yixing groaned and rolled his eyes. Jongin even managed to crack a smile.</p><p>“Ha, ha, very funny, given that we just fought off some zombies,” Yixing said as he climbed aboard the bus that had just stopped.</p><p>“It looks good on you,” Kyungsoo said when Jongin walked past him to alight the bus.</p><p>“What does?”</p><p>“A smile,” Kyungsoo smiled at him.</p><p>Jongin blushed and hurried to the bus, almost missing his step. He heard Kyungsoo chuckling behind him.</p><p>"Shut up," Jongin muttered.</p><p>It will take them half an hour to reach the train station so Kyungsoo told Yixing of what he and Jongin talked about earlier.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't think my dad is behind these though Eris is suspicious. None of you heard from your godly parents too?" Yixing inquired.</p><p>"No," Kyungsoo said.</p><p>"What do you think they will do with the apple?" Yixing asked.</p><p>Kyungsoo shrugged. "But imagine it in the hands of someone who has access to nuclear weapons…"</p><p>"They can easily wipe out an entire country," Jongin supplied.</p><p>"It's Troy all over again," Kyungsoo said.</p><p>"What do we do when we have it?" Yixing inquired.</p><p>"I suppose it's Aphrodite's ransom," Jongin answered.</p><p>"Can't we ask your mother to destroy the apple then?" Yixing pressed on.</p><p>"No," it was Kyungsoo who answered. "Remember that gods cannot steal or destroy other gods' possessions. So I don't think Aphrodite can do that."</p><p>"Gods and their stupid rules," Yixing angrily muttered.</p><p>For the first time, Jongin agreed with Yixing.</p><p>"What's happening?" Kyungsoo asked when the bus suddenly stopped.</p><p>The bus driver announced that an inspection will be conducted by some soldiers who alighted the bus.</p><p>The trio went on high alert, their danger senses going on overdrive. Jongin saw the real faces of the soldiers.</p><p>"The undead," Jongin whispered.</p><p>"We can fight them off," Yixing said.</p><p>"Not with all these civilians," Kyungsoo told him. "Quick, there should be an emergency back door."</p><p>Yixing and Jongin moved while Kyungsoo still had his eyes on the soldiers who were quickly making their way to them. They were sniffing off on the civilians.</p><p>"There is but it's hard to open," Yixing said.</p><p>"Side pocket of the backpack, there should be a magnetic fidget spinner. Pick the one in red color. Attach it to the door and spin it on my signal," Kyungsoo said.</p><p>Jongin found the spinner and handed it to Yixing who placed it on the door. His finger hovered on it.</p><p>"Ready," Yixing said.</p><p>"Run as fast as you can," Kyungsoo said as he waited and waited until the undead made eye contact. "Now!"</p><p>The snarl of the undead was drowned by the crunch of metal when the fidget spinner spun and blew off the door. The trio hurried to the smoking door and then ran towards the forests.</p><p>"Don't stop running!"</p><p>Jongin's lungs burned as he kept on running. Now he regretted not taking morning jogs so seriously.</p><p>"W-Wait," Jongin managed to wheeze out. "I can't run anymore," Jongin leaned against a tree and slid down. He can no longer feel his legs.</p><p>"We have to keep moving!" Yixing tried to pull Jongin up.</p><p>"Yixing," Kyungsoo panted. "I think we're safe now."</p><p>Yixing glared at Jongin before throwing his bag down, barely missing the breathless boy. He swung the chains in his hand and the double swords appeared. Jongin was afraid for a moment that Yixing might swing at him but the son of Ares just walked away.</p><p>"I'll set the traps," Yixing said as he walked away from them.</p><p>Kyungsoo also put down his bag and sat on the ground.</p><p>"You okay?" Kyungsoo asked Jongin who was still breathing heavily and had his eyes closed.</p><p>"Yeah," Jongin said after breathing in deep. "But I think I lost my lungs along the way."</p><p>Kyungsoo managed to laugh though he was also a little bit breathless himself. They can hear Yixing slashing off plants and cursing.</p><p>"He doesn't like me that much, does he?" Jongin asked.</p><p>Kyungsoo smiled at him. "He's just after our safety. He'll come around. Just give him time."</p><p>Jongin reached for his bag and grabbed the tumbler he refilled with water in the hotel. He uncapped it and poured the water on the cap and handed it to Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Thanks," Kyungsoo accepted the cup and drank the water. He handed it back to Jongin.</p><p>Yixing came back not a moment later.</p><p>"If something comes, we move immediately, get it?" Yixing said as he flopped beside Kyungsoo.</p><p>Jongin poured another drink and handed it to Yixing.</p><p>Yixing raised his brows but accepted it just the same.</p><p>"Thanks," he said as he returned the empty cap to Jongin. "Where are we?"</p><p>"We were halfway towards the train station," Kyungsoo said.</p><p>"How will we get to the train station?" Jongin asked.</p><p>Kyungsoo shook his head. "We can't go to the train station now. They could be on the lookout."</p><p>"So how will we go to Jeju?"</p><p>"We hitch a ride. An hour or so then hitch on another ride until we get there," Kyungsoo said.</p><p>Yixing reached for Kyungsoo's bag and took another fidget spinner.</p><p>"Where did you get this?" he asked.</p><p>"Chanyeol made those," Kyungsoo said. "He said it could open any doors or vaults. As long as it's metal. Keep one. It would come in handy."</p><p>Yixing took another one and gave it to Jongin.</p><p>"Let's rest an hour or so then let's get moving. Let's not stay in the forest when night falls," Yixing suggested. He flattened his bag on the ground and rested his head.</p><p>"Agreed," Kyungsoo spoke. "You too, Jongin. I can keep an eye out."</p><p>It was almost midnight when they finally arrived at Busan. Kyungsoo and Jongin went to buy food while Yixing was looking for a place where they could sleep.</p><p>It wasn't easy for them to reach Busan. They went back to the forest from time to time because of the setup checkpoints. Some of them were legit checkpoints while some were just set up for them.</p><p>They were tired and hungry but at least they were safe.</p><p>"Hey!" Yixing came running to them. "I just found a safe place for us to sleep."</p><p>The safe place for them to sleep was a small tent by the beach. There were a lot of set up tents already, perfect for travelers who wanted cheap and a different kind of accommodation.</p><p>"Could we fit in there?" Jongin asked.</p><p>"Yeah, the guy said it could fit five people," Yixing replied.</p><p>"Maybe he meant five toddlers?"</p><p>"Look," Yixing turned to him. "This is the best I could find with time restraints and our budget. Besides, it would be easier for us to bolt anytime. And I paid in cash so it can't be traced to us."</p><p>"Well, it's perfect for the night, Yixing," Kyungsoo clapped his shoulder.</p><p>"We'll take turns guarding each other," Yixing said. "Pretty Boy, you're up first," he pointed to Jongin.</p><p>"Don't call me that!" Jongin said a little strongly.</p><p>"What? I thought all of Aphrodite's children liked to be called pretty."</p><p>"I'm not one of them, you War Freak!"</p><p>Yixing rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We change shifts every three hours until sunrise. Then we depart for Jeju. Smarty Pants, you're after him," Yixing then crawled inside the tent.</p><p>"Smarty Pants? Who still uses that phrase?" Kyungsoo turned to Jongin.</p><p>"Your friend, apparently," Jongin sighed. "You might as well rest," he told him.</p><p>Jongin didn't know if an hour or two had already passed. He just kept drawing the number three on the sand to keep himself awake. He doesn't know why but the number three keeps bugging him.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Jongin turned and looked up to see Kyungsoo walking towards him with his hands behind him.</p><p>"Hey. Is my shift over?" he asked as Kyungsoo sat beside him.</p><p>"No, you still have an hour left."</p><p>"Then why are you awake?"</p><p>Kyungsoo just smiled at him and then produced a small cake from behind.</p><p>"Happy birthday."</p><p>Jongin blinked at Kyungsoo and then he looked at the small cake. Kyungsoo was trying hard to cover the lit candle from the sea breeze.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's the fourteenth," Kyungsoo said.</p><p>"How did you know…"</p><p>"You might wanna blow the candle first…"</p><p>Jongin blew the candle and felt ridiculous as Kyungsoo was singing him the birthday song.</p><p>"You didn't even make a wish."</p><p>"Why bother when they never come true?" Jongin shrugged. "But how...how did you know about my birthday? And how did you even bring a cake?"</p><p>Kyungsoo proudly produced the box that the hotel manager gave him.</p><p>"It's a magical box. Whatever is put in here, it will preserve it. Look, your favorite treats are here," he handed the box to Jongin.</p><p>Jongin looked through the stuff inside the box. It even has his favorite red bean rice cake.</p><p>"And you can make the box smaller for you to carry it easily. You can even fit it in your pocket. And it won't destroy what's inside. I borrowed it from the camp's kitchen but don't tell the harpies."</p><p>"Kyungsoo...why?"</p><p>"Why what?"</p><p>"Why did you do all of these? Did you plan this?"</p><p>"Maybe," he grinned before he looked at the sea.</p><p>Jongin didn't even get his answers. But it seemed like Kyungsoo won't be giving him some.</p><p>"Hey, Jongin?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"If you were not a son of any goddess or god, what would you be doing right now?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What could our lives have been if we don't have godly parents?"</p><p>"We would not exist? I mean they're our parents. They made us."</p><p>Kyungsoo lightly bumped Jongin's shoulder. "Come on, humor me. You were supposed to ask me that same question after answering me."</p><p>"Alright," Jongin placed the cake on the box. "If you were not a demigod, what would you want to do with your life?"</p><p>“Hmm....” Kyungsoo pulled his knees to his chest and rested his arms on top. He then rested his chin on them. “A farmer.”</p><p>“A farmer?”</p><p>Kyungsoo nodded then smiled. “Or a baker. Or a car mechanic. I’m quite good with my hands. You know, just living in a small house. Just doing mundane, boring, everyday stuff.”</p><p>Jongin was quiet for a moment. He never had conversations such as the one he was having with Kyungsoo with anyone before.</p><p>“I thought the children of Athena would like glory and grandeur?” Jongin quietly asked.</p><p>Kyungsoo smiled but it wasn’t similar to all the other smiles that Kyungsoo had given Jongin before.</p><p>“Well, to borrow your words, I’m not one of them,” he turned to Jongin. “What would it be like to have a normal life?”</p><p>Jongin followed Kyungsoo’s pose and rocked himself with the sound of the waves. “I don’t know,” Jongin looked around the beach. Even though it was way past midnight, there were still people lounging on the beach, taking walks, holding hands, and just talking. “Look at them, without a care in the world. They don’t know that the world is about to end.”</p><p>“Jongin.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“If there’s a chance for you to give up your godly parentage...if there’s a chance for you to be normal...just be ordinary and not a demigod...would you do it?”</p><p>Jongin pondered on this. Though Jongin desperately seeks who his godly parent is...he didn’t really care about living as a demigod.</p><p>“I don’t know. I haven’t really thought about it. I mean, I could care less. Demigod or not, I doubt my life would be any different,” Jongin said. “This is the part where I ask you the same question, right?”</p><p>Kyungsoo smiled but it was a smile that Jongin was familiar with. “Yeah, this is the part.”</p><p>“So...will you? Will you give up your godly parentage? If there’s a chance for you to be normal...would you do it?”</p><p>Without hesitation, Kyungsoo replied. “In a heartbeat.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>μέρος τρία</strong>
</p><p>It was the second night that Jongin didn’t have any dreams and he wanted to sleep more. He didn’t know what changed but whatever it was, he wanted to keep it.</p><p>He was awakened by a slight jostle.</p><p>“Sorry, my arm started to numb.”</p><p>It was then Jongin realized he slept on Kyungsoo’s shoulders.</p><p>“Oh, my gods!” Jongin immediately sat up straight and covered his face in embarrassment.</p><p>Jongin can already feel the warmth on his skin. He dropped his hands to see that it was already sunrise.</p><p>“You should’ve woken me up!”</p><p>“You have a little drool,” Kyungsoo pointed to the corner of Jongin’s lips.</p><p>Jongin immediately wiped it off. “I don’t drool!” he said although the evidence was there. “Oh my gods, you should’ve woken me up!”</p><p>“I did. Several times, in fact,” Kyungsoo said. “But you didn’t. I thought at first that maybe something was wrong but then I saw that you were sleeping soundly. Sehun did tell me that you’ve been having trouble sleeping lately…”</p><p>“Why would Sehun…? Why would you…? Never mind,” Jongin massaged his temples. He might’ve gotten a dreamless sleep but he’s feeling a headache coming.</p><p>“Lovebirds, you guys ready?” Yixing emerged from the tent all ready.</p><p>“We’re not -”</p><p>“Let me make a bathroom run first,” Kyungsoo said as he stood up and patted his pants before leaving.</p><p>Yixing tossed Jongin’s bag to him.</p><p>“We’re not a couple!”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Yixing said. “I don't care what spell you put my friend under but if you will derail this quest again if you show even the faintest signs that will jeopardize this mission, then I will orient your face with my swords, am I clear?"</p><p>Jongin tried to glare. He doesn't want to be spoken to that way. But he saw how Yixing wielded his swords against those zombies and Jongin might not be vain unlike his siblings but he'd rather not orient his face with Yixing's swords.</p><p>"Whatever," Jongin put on his backpack. "Stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours."</p><p>Yixing grabbed Jongin's collar. "No. The only business we should be minding is the quest. Until then, you are my business."</p><p>Yixing harshly released him and Jongin almost stumbled. Jongin wanted to bite back but Kyungsoo was already returning.</p><p>Kyungsoo immediately noticed the tense atmosphere between Yixing and Jongin.</p><p>"Is everything okay?"</p><p>Yixing smiled brightly. "Yup," he put an arm around Jongin's shoulder. "Just having a wonderful talk with Pretty Boy."</p><p>Jongin gave Yixing a swift kick on the shin before moving out of the boy's reach. The attack surprised Yixing and he fell to the sands.</p><p>Kyungsoo was chuckling as he helped Yixing up.</p><p>"Never piss off the quiet ones," he said and then followed Jongin.</p><p>They encountered a problem when they reached the port. Every square inch of the place was crawling with the undead. Jongin wondered how the humans were seeing them. What was the Mist allowing them to see?</p><p>"How will we cross to Jeju now?" Yixing asked. The best that they can do is create a distraction. But that won't last very long.</p><p>"We'll fly," Kyungsoo said.</p><p>"I thought you said it's dangerous to fly? Besides, I think the airport will be guarded by the undead too," Jongin said.</p><p>Kyungsoo sighed and he looked so unsure.</p><p>"I know someone who could help."</p><p>A sleek, black car stopped before them half an hour after Kyungsoo made a phone call from a convenience store.</p><p>"So, what have you been up to, little boy?" a woman wearing designer items from her hair down to her toes walked towards Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Fiona," Kyungsoo muttered. He hates his aunt with passion. He hates everything about her. Since Kyungsoo was young, she had terrorized him to call her using her English name.</p><p>"Give your aunt a kiss, dear," she leaned towards him.</p><p>Kyungsoo wanted to gag from her perfume. He always hated how she smelled. Kyungsoo briefly touched his cheeks with his aunt before stepping away.</p><p>"And who are these?"</p><p>"My friends."</p><p>"Hmm," she turned her nose up high. "Come along then, I had the plane ready for you."</p><p>Jongin didn't want to move. The three of them were seated at the back. Everything around them screamed expensive and Jongin didn't want to scratch anything. He learned very young to stay still. He had a sudden flashback of his old headmistress’s shrill voice, yelling at Jongin to behave.</p><p>"So what will you be doing in Jeju?" Fiona asked.</p><p>"Just attending to some family errands," Kyungsoo replied tightly.</p><p>"Your mother's side?" there was a smirk. "Is it where you've been?"</p><p>"More or less."</p><p>She handed him a velvet folder.</p><p>"Sign there, at the bottom."</p><p>Kyungsoo opened the folder and read through the papers. It was hard at first since the letters were swimming in his eyes but he had learned to concentrate so he could read through.</p><p>"Transfer of Ownership?" Yixing read over. He too had trouble reading, a problem of being a demigod, but he had trained himself to read faster. "Transfer of the intellectual rights of all your father's inventions?"</p><p>"I never wanted them," Kyungsoo clicked on the pen enclosed in the folder.</p><p>"Yes, my brother was a brilliant man. Too brilliant, if I may say. I thought at first your mother would change him to be better but when she left him with a child, well, mad was an apt description. Especially dealing with a difficult child."</p><p>"I wasn't a difficult child," Kyungsoo gripped the pen tightly until he was able to snap it in half. Ink spilled over the document.</p><p>"Silly boy!" Fiona managed to get the document from him. "You will sign this document before you will leave this car!" She handed him another pen and then the document.</p><p>Kyungsoo wiped his hands on his pants before accepting the document and pen from his aunt.</p><p>"Kyungsoo, think first before signing anything," Jongin said. "It's your father's life's works."</p><p>"They're not mine and I don't want them," Kyungsoo signed the document then handed it to his aunt. "Here. That's all you ever wanted, right?"</p><p>"More than ever," Fiona fawned over the signed document. "See? We can get along after all."</p><p>Kyungsoo was clenching his fists hard and Jongin noticed this. He reached out and placed his hands over them.</p><p>Kyungsoo looked up to Jongin. He was smiling at him. The anger boiling inside Kyungsoo abated.</p><p>They arrived at the private airport and as promised, a plane was waiting for them.</p><p>"This is where we part ways," Fiona said. "I hope to never see you again."</p><p>"I hope so too," Kyungsoo said. "Come on," he told his two friends.</p><p>They might have their differences hours ago but Yixing and Jongin set it aside to comfort Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Kyungsoo," Yixing called to him when the plane took off. "You didn't need to do that. We could've reached Jeju differently. You didn't need to sign over your money."</p><p>"It's not my money," Kyungsoo sighed. "It's my father's. And don't lie, Yixing. There's no other way for us to cross Jeju."</p><p>"But the inventions," Jongin sounded so regretful.</p><p>"They can profit more of it than I ever will," Kyungsoo said. "I never liked my father's family. But the feeling was mutual as they never liked me." Kyungsoo only had one aunt that he was fond of. She was his father’s cousin but she was unwelcomed too. She was loud and funny, so opposite of his strict family. Kyungsoo really wanted her to be around always. But sadly she passed away. Kyungsoo wasn’t even able to say goodbye to her. He wasn’t sure the family even held a funeral for her.</p><p>"But still, those inventions…" Jongin trailed off.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. I don't," Kyungsoo told them, finally putting the issue at rest.</p><p>"If you say so," Yixing said. "So, okay. Where will we go in Jeju?"</p><p>"The old woman said to look for a man who tends the flowers," Jongin recalled.</p><p>Kyungsoo took out a map of Jeju from his pocket. He got it while he was at the convenience store. Kyungsoo flattened it on his thigh.</p><p>"At the foot of Mount Hallasan is a field of Canolas," Kyungsoo pointed at the map. "I looked at every other flower field in Jeju and this struck me the most."</p><p>"Why?" the other two asked at the same time again.</p><p>"Canola flowers mostly bloom at the end of winter or start of spring."</p><p>"So?" Yixing and Jongin said at the same time.</p><p>"Stop copying me!" Yixing pushed him.</p><p>"You're the one copying me!" Jongin pushed back.</p><p>"Guys! Focus!" Kyungsoo said. "We're still in winter. So how come there are already canolas blooming?"</p><p>Understanding was clear on Jongin and Yixing's faces.</p><p>"Prepare for landing," an attendant told them. "A car will be waiting for you at the airport, sir. Where shall I tell them you will be heading?"</p><p>"Mount Hallasan."</p><p>They can already see the field of canolas from the car.</p><p>"What would be waiting there for us?" Yixing asked.</p><p>"I do not know," Kyungsoo replied. "But we have to be careful. Jeju has its own myths and legends. We don't want to offend their gods."</p><p>"But aren't they all one and the same?" Jongin asked.</p><p>"We don't know," Kyungsoo said. "Even the gods don't know."</p><p>"I feel a different energy here," Yixing said.</p><p>"The Mongols used Jeju Island as a station for their cavalry in the 13th century when they invaded. Plus, the island was heavily controlled during the Joseon era. You might be feeling the ghosts of the fallen soldiers," Kyungsoo said.</p><p>Yixing shivered. "Damn."</p><p>"You might be able to call unto Ares while we're here," Jongin added.</p><p>"Yeah, I can call on him now because I have better reception," Yixing rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Stop being an ass," Jongin shoved him. But Yixing was just laughing. Kyungsoo looked at them in confusion.</p><p>"It's so cold," Yixing was shaking in his boots when they got out of the car.</p><p>Kyungsoo agreed. It was cold but they needed to meet the old man before sundown. He doesn't know himself why they were in a hurry but he just felt that they had to.</p><p>They were hiking along the trail on the field looking for...they weren't exactly sure what they were looking for until they met an old man.</p><p>Even by looking at him, the old man stood out. He was dressed in a hanbok fit for a funeral. It was blowing cold but the old man didn't even shiver even if he had no coat on.</p><p>"Excuse me, sir?" Jongin called. "Are you...are you who we were looking for?"</p><p>The old man looked at them with intensity. His eyes shone in recognition.</p><p>"Demigods. I was told you will come looking for me," he said then he continued walking, plucking flowers along the way.</p><p>The trio followed him.</p><p>"Careful not the step on the flowers," the old man nodded at them.</p><p>"Who told you about us?" Kyungsoo said.</p><p>"The flowers did," the old man touched one canola and it glowed. He cut off the stem and carefully placed it on his other hand.</p><p>The cold wind blew and the three shivered. The Canolas swayed in the breeze then they shone briefly, like gold hit by sunlight.</p><p>"You're Igong," Kyungsoo said. He remembered the stories of the man who guards the souls in Jeju. "You're the god of death who tended the flower garden of life and death. The canolas bloom at the end of winter or the start of spring…"</p><p>"The end of life and the start of birth. You guessed correctly, son of Athena," Igong raised the canola he picked then it shimmered into the cold air. Then it disappeared. "Some call me Hallakkungi but I prefer Igong."</p><p>"You're Hades?" Yixing asked.</p><p>"I am called by many names, however...am I him or is he me?" Igong continued walking and stopping to pluck some flowers.</p><p>"Wait...wasn't Hallakkungi in charge of choosing who should be granted rebirth and to watch over the living souls?" Jongin asked.</p><p>"What do you think I'm doing?" Igong asked.</p><p>Kyungsoo and Jongin shifted away from the flowers. But Yixing moved closer to them.</p><p>"They're not here, boy," Igong scolded him. "I have been searching for their flowers too, son of Ares."</p><p>"I wasn't -"</p><p>"Your father has gifted me a lot of flowers over the years, many of them I still have to tend to," Igong said.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Yixing said quietly.</p><p>"Why are you apologizing?"</p><p>"I am my father's son," Yixing answered.</p><p>"But you are not him," the old man smiled. "You seek the maze, don't you?"</p><p>"Yes," the trio replied.</p><p>"Why?" Igong asked.</p><p>"What do you mean why? The fate of the world hangs in the balance! Another war could break out, killing millions of people if we cannot find what's hidden inside the maze! If you don’t want more flowers to tend to, then we have to stop the war from happening!" Yixing said.</p><p>"People die all the time, son of Ares. You of all people should know that," Igong said. "Finding the maze...I am not sure you will even survive in there. But let’s just say you'll succeed in your quest, what assurance do you have that nothing will follow it? What assurance do you have that no war will break out after the one that you will stop? It’s a cycle, demigods. It’s a futile mission, this quest of yours is. You are just delaying the inevitable."</p><p>Jongin clenched his fists. "You're right, we don't have that assurance. We don't even know if we will succeed. But at least we will try. This war...it's something that we can stop. We might not be able to stop all wars, but at least this one we have a chance. At least we’re doing something other than just watching. None of this is our fault, we’re teenagers for gods’ sake but we're out here risking our lives because the gods have decided they can’t interfere on something that they themselves started,” Jongin was tired and cold and so fed up. “We may be just delaying the inevitable, but at least we’re giving others a chance to live,” Jongin said. Then he turned to Kyungsoo. “Let's get out of here, he's useless. We don't need any god's help. All they do is just watch. That's all they ever do. Let’s find the maze in another way."</p><p>Igong smiled. "You really are the perfect grace," the old man said. "Your parents are very proud of you."</p><p>Jongin froze. "You know who my parents are?"</p><p>Igong blew a canola in the air and it shimmered into a landscape.</p><p>"There's an entrance at the foot of the mountain. You'll find a goddess there, she will lead you to the maze. Be careful demigods, your flowers have just started blooming...I don’t want you to wither immediately."</p><p>"Several flowers are dying," Kyungsoo noticed a huge patch of dying flowers.</p><p>"Yes. Whatever is growing inside the maze, it's slowly killing my flowers," Igong said. "Son of Ares, you may want to visit the naval port. Someone wants to meet you there."</p><p>A lone figure was waiting for them by the gates of the port when they arrived. He was shorter than Kyungsoo but the way he stood made him taller and intimidating. There was no sun out but he was wearing bright pink sunglasses, too big for his face.</p><p>"You're late!"</p><p>The soldier screamed at the top of his lungs.</p><p>"I didn't know we had an appointment," Yixing said.</p><p>"You're Koenigitto, the god of war," Kyungsoo said, recognizing the insignia on his uniform.</p><p>"You're my dad?" Yixing looked at the soldier up and down.</p><p>"Cognito?" Jongin asked.</p><p>Kyungsoo wanted to slug his companions.</p><p>"What did I say about not offending the gods here?" Kyungsoo silently muttered to the other two.</p><p>"Sorry," Yixing said. "So what did you want us for?"</p><p>"My gong was stolen from me," the god said. "I want you to get it and destroy it or whatever you want with it. Nothing ever comes good with it."</p><p>"A gong? Like...gong gong? It's not a code, is it?" Jongin asked.</p><p>"That's it!" Kyungsoo exclaimed. "<em>The sound of a thousand deaths shall toll! </em>It refers to the gong! Koenigitto has a gong that when struck will raise an army of the dead!"</p><p>"So those things who were after us were raised from a gong?" Yixing said.</p><p>"Yes," the god said.</p><p>"Is this a trap? Isn't that what you want?" Jongin asked. "An army?"</p><p>"Just because I'm the god of war doesn't mean I want war!" Koenigitto said but the trio just looked at him. "Fine, I want a war but not with the dead! Those soldiers had done their part and it's just an insult to their deaths if they were to be raised and killed again!"</p><p>"He has a point," Yixing said.</p><p>"You're a son of war, of course, you'll understand," the god said.</p><p>"He also killed a lot of those fallen soldiers though," Jongin added. Yixing elbowed him hard and glared at him. "Ow! That was really painful!"</p><p>"Would you rather that I let them get to us then?" Yixing asked him.</p><p>Jongin turned away while rubbing his side.</p><p>"So the gong was stolen to raise an army," Kyungsoo said. "If we won't get that gong…"</p><p>"They can infinitely raise an army," the god said.</p><p>"Why can't you get it yourself?" Yixing asked.</p><p>The god moved forward and flicked Yixing's forehead so hard that it went red.</p><p>"Didn't your camp teach you anything?"</p><p>"They can't retrieve any of their items from the others," Kyungsoo said.</p><p>"Stupid rule. So mighty but can't even retrieve what was stolen from them," Yixing muttered. Then he suddenly moved back when the god raised his hand again. "Sorry, sorry!"</p><p>"Only a master forger can destroy it," Koenigitto said.</p><p>"Why are you helping us?" Kyungsoo asked.</p><p>"I'm helping myself, demigod," Koenigitto said. "The other...gods think this is my fault. Now I may have been mischievous when I was young but I have changed."</p><p>Kyungsoo stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "We will retrieve the gong, Koenigitto."</p><p>After a lot of persuasions, the god had given them a lift towards Mount Hallasan again. Koenigitto suggested they take the tank which Jongin and Yixing were so excited about but Kyungsoo opposed the idea.</p><p>"That might've been my only chance to ride a tank," Jongin said regrettably as he waved the god goodbye.</p><p>"Tank would draw so much attention," Kyungsoo said. "We were trying to stay low, remember? Come on, we have a goddess to find."</p><p>It didn't take them long to find her. She was in a hut by the foot of the mountain and wearing a hiker's get up.</p><p>"I'm sorry boys but no climbing at night, kind of hard to see without light. Come back tomorrow," she said.</p><p>"We're here for the maze," Kyungsoo said when she started to walk away.</p><p>"Maze? I'm not sure what you're talking about," she said.</p><p>"Please, Paritegi," Kyungsoo said. "We need your help."</p><p>The goddess' image shimmered and gone were the hiker's clothes. She was now wearing a silver flowing gown and her complexion made her look paler, like a ghost.</p><p>"Not many can recognize who I really am. And not many know my name. Congratulations, demigod. I shall escort you to the maze. Come follow me then," she said.</p><p>They were inside the dark cave. The trio had their torches out but it was still too dark to see.</p><p>"Careful not to stay close to the sides, you might step on some bones," she said. The trio immediately huddled closer. "What brought you here, demigods? Most people come to Mount Hallasan to seek eternal life but you're doing the exact opposite."</p><p>"What?" Jongin asked.</p><p>"Legends say that if you reach the peak of Mount Hallasan, it will grant you a longer life," Kyungsoo explained to him.</p><p>"Oh…" Jongin turned to the goddess again. "So the maze...how did you find it?"</p><p>"Who knows? It just appeared here," she said. "Damn these caves it's too dark to see. Only if I have Dokkaebi fire, not only will I have to see in here, it will also scare off the unwanted guests."</p><p>"Is that why you readily help us?" Yixing asked.</p><p>"These...soldiers have been bothering me and it's not good for business," Paritegi replied.</p><p>"Your day job or night job?" Yixing can't help but ask.</p><p>Kyungsoo warned Yixing with a glare. "How long have they been coming and going here?"</p><p>"Almost a year?" the goddess shrugged. "They said it was a shortcut. I had to steer them away from the hikers."</p><p>"Do you know who they were?" Jongin asked.</p><p>"Hard to tell," Paritegi said. "Their faces are not exactly intact if you know what I mean."</p><p>Jongin's stomach turned. He shouldn't have asked.</p><p>"What is it you do exactly?" Yixing asked.</p><p>"I guide the souls of the dead to their final resting place. Once Igong plucks the flowers, their souls will go to Yeomna for judgment. Once the judgment is passed, they come to me and I shall take them to their resting place."</p><p>"So Igong is Cronus, Yeomna is Hades and you're...Charon?" Yixing said.</p><p>The goddess stopped then turned to face them. The trio felt like their spirits had left their bodies when they saw her face. The goddess's face was horrifying. Her cheeks hollowed and her complexion turned sickly grayish-green. The corners of her mouth were rotting and where her eyes were supposed to be, they were empty.</p><p>"NEVER MENTION THAT NAME!"</p><p>The goddess screeched. Then she shook her head and she returned to her normal state.</p><p><em>If</em> that was her normal state.</p><p>"Sorry about that. I just don't want to be compared to that wannabe," Paritegi resumed walking. "I am the goddess of the boundary between two worlds, I'm not just some escort service for the dead. I’m the only one who can cross both worlds easily. So don’t you dare insult me."</p><p>"Apologies," Yixing said. He can still see her scary face in his mind.</p><p>The goddess stopped when they reached a small opening.</p><p>"I'm afraid this is where I leave you," she said. "You crawl through that and it will lead you to the labyrinth."</p><p>"Thank you, Paritegi," Kyungsoo said.</p><p>"Good luck, demigods. The next time we meet, I hope it won't be me escorting your souls to your final resting place."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>μέρος τέσσερα</strong>
</p><p>The trio was crawling their way in. Kyungsoo was at the front, Jongin followed, and then Yixing.</p><p>"Man, I can still see her face," Yixing complained.</p><p>"I told you not to piss them off but both of you didn't listen," Kyungsoo said.</p><p>"Hey! I did nothing!" Jongin said.</p><p>"'He's useless'," Yixing imitated Jongin's voice. "You actually called the god of death useless."</p><p>"I'm so tempted to kick you off," Jongin said.</p><p>"And I'm so tempted to stick my swords in your butt," Yixing retaliated.</p><p>"Guys, can you quit fighting, please?" Kyungsoo grunted. The tunnel was getting smaller.</p><p>"Are we there yet?" Yixing asked.</p><p>"Not yet, Donkey," Jongin replied. "Ow!"</p><p>"What's going on back there?" Kyungsoo asked.</p><p>"He pulled my leg!" Jongin said. "I think I scraped my knee!"</p><p>"Sshh!"</p><p>"Don't shush me!"</p><p>"Quiet! Listen!" Kyungsoo said.</p><p>"Is that…"</p><p>"Running water," Yixing said. "Oh perfect, I can't wait to take a bath! Ew, don't fart, Jongin!"</p><p>"I did not!"</p><p>Kyungsoo managed to finally climb out of the tunnel and was stunned to see what was waiting for them.</p><p>"Oh wow," Jongin can't help but exclaim.</p><p>It looked like they were inside a cave but rather than edges and sharp rocks, there was a marbled open courtyard inside. A river runs around coming from a waterfall.</p><p>"Looks like some Jurassic Park in here," Yixing said.</p><p>"Look," Kyungsoo drew their attention to the marble doors on the other side.</p><p>"Three doors," Jongin said. He saw Kyungsoo trying to open one by pushing but it didn't budge.</p><p>"It's probably five blocks of marble, we can't push it in," Kyungsoo said. "The spinner would be useless with it."</p><p>"Wait...look," Jongin pointed at one of the designs on the marble door. "Sun...and it's the only one common for the three doors."</p><p>"Perhaps that's the way to open it," Yixing said. Yixing looked up at the rock ceiling. Although it looked like there was natural light in the courtyard, there was no opening. "But the sun doesn't shine here."</p><p>"Maybe it refers to daybreak," Kyungsoo said.</p><p>"Yeah, well, since it's just past midnight, I'm going to take a bath," Yixing said as he started to strip off his clothes.</p><p>"Decency, man," Kyungsoo said.</p><p>Yixing just smirked as he cannon-balled to the waters naked.</p><p>Kyungsoo was shaking his head when he turned to Jongin who had his head turned with a blush on his face. They set up camp and built a fire for the night.</p><p>Jongin knew something was wrong the moment he woke up. It was suddenly so warm, hot even. And he couldn't move.</p><p>When he opened his eyes, he saw the most hideous thing his eyes had laid upon.</p><p>A <em>Dokkaebi</em>.</p><p>Goblin.</p><p>Twelve-foot tall mischievous creatures.</p><p>Jongin was bound. Then he realized that Kyungsoo and Yixing weren't with him.</p><p>"Ah, food wake," the Dokkaebi clapped.</p><p>"Untie me," Jongin said as he squirmed.</p><p>"No, no," the goblin shook his head. "Me eat you."</p><p>"Aren't goblins supposed to be helping humans?"</p><p>"You no human. You half god. Delicious!" The Dokkaebi poked the fire in the middle of the room.</p><p>"Where are my friends?" Jongin asked.</p><p>"Gone. Brothers. Eat them."</p><p>Jongin tried the bonds again but it was tight. He's trying to rack up his mind goblins. He cursed himself when only Gong Yoo's face came to mind. Damn media for making them likable and attractive. He remembered that Jongdae discussed the goblins, particularly the Dokkaebi. There were different kinds but he needed to know what type of Dokkaebi he was with so he could outsmart it.</p><p>He concentrated hard until he saw through the Mist.</p><p>It was a one-eyed Dokkaebi. Jongin was trying to recall what Jongdae said about them. He remembered the day it was discussed. The class was in an uproar because Minseok debuted his platinum white hair that day.</p><p>"Red bean rice cake!"</p><p>"Where?!" the Dokkaebi raised his head faster than his body could've allowed.</p><p>"Mr. Goblin, I can give you red bean rice cakes. It's more delicious than I am!"</p><p>"Have not eat red bean rice cake in long…"</p><p>"Yes! I can give them to you!"</p><p>"But I have not eat demigod in so long…"</p><p>"But this red bean rice cake! It's special! It has a demigod special ingredient in it too!"</p><p>"Where is it?"</p><p>"In my pocket! Untie me so I can get it!"</p><p>The goblin thought for a second then it snapped its fingers and the ropes disappeared. Jongin was glad that he could move freely.</p><p>"Don't run, I will burn you," the goblin produced fire from his palms.</p><p>Jongin reached for his pocket to get the magic box that contained his cake and the treats Kyungsoo gave him. He sneakily reached for his back pocket where his dagger was.</p><p>"Hurry!" the goblin bellowed.</p><p>"Alright!" Jongin pulled at the box to enlarge it. When it was large enough for his both hands to enter, he opened the top and quickly hid his hands. He unsheathed the dagger and cut his right palm just enough to draw blood.</p><p>"I want now!"</p><p>"Here!" Jongin grabbed one red bean rice cake for the goblin to see. "I have more!"</p><p>"Bring it!"</p><p>"But you're too tall! It won't taste the same if you're too tall!"</p><p>The Dokkaebi shrunk its size at the same height as Jongin. Then Jongin carefully approached the goblin and placed the box on its hands. The moment it reached for the food inside, Jongin wiped his bloodied hand on its arm.</p><p>The goblin watched him in confusion first then roared in horror.</p><p>"Blood! No! Blood! Get it away from me!"</p><p>The goblin ran in panic around the room.</p><p>Jongin recalled the goblins are afraid at the sight of blood and their right side is their weakest side. So when the Dokkaebi ran by him, he pushed it towards the fire.</p><p>The goblin screamed and thrashed until it was totally engulfed in flames.</p><p>Jongin hurried to the door but it was heavy.</p><p>"No!" he cried. He thought belatedly that he should've tricked the goblin to open the door first before he killed it.</p><p>Jongin knocked on the door crying for help. That's when he realized that the door was metal, unlike the marble ones they saw before. He immediately fished out the fidget spinner and attached it to the door.</p><p>"You're a god, Chanyeol!" he can't help but praise his fellow camper's invention.</p><p>He can hear mechanical whirring as the door slowly opens. Jongin poked his head out to see absolutely nothing because it was too dark. He reached for his torch but it ran out of battery.</p><p>Jongin looked back to the fire and reached for one of the logs. When he pulled one out, the fire attached to its tip transformed into a figure similar to a Dokkaebi, but smaller this time. Just about reaching his knees.</p><p>"Dokkaebi fire!" Jongin exclaimed. The walls of the room started to move. The maze was shifting. “Lead the way!”</p><p>The Dokkaebi fire started to run out of the room and Jongin followed. He can hear some groaning nearby and Jongin tightly held on to his dagger, ready to attack any monster coming his way.</p><p>Then he heard cursing. Jongin never thought he'd be so relieved hearing that annoying voice.</p><p>"Yixing!"</p><p>Jongin sped up and almost stumbled when the walls finally closed behind him. He saw Yixing sitting and leaning on the wall. Yixing was holding on to his side. He was bleeding badly.</p><p>"Yixing!" Jongin rushed to him and inspected the wound. It was pretty deep. "What happened?"</p><p>"Am I too far gone that I'm seeing a fire shaped like a goblin?" Yixing asked.</p><p>"Dokkaebi fire. Don't worry, it only does what I tell it to do," Jongin said. "Where's your bag?"</p><p>"I left it behind as I ran," Yixing winced as he tried to sit up straighter.</p><p>Jongin hurriedly reached for his canteen and opened it. He brought it to Yixing's mouth.</p><p>Yixing took a sip of the nectar. He immediately felt warm all over.</p><p>"More," he pleaded.</p><p>"No," Jongin took the canteen away. "Too much and you'll burn up." Jongin took out his medical kit to clean the wound expertly. The nectar did its magic and the wound was closing up.</p><p>"You ran into a Dokkaebi too?" Yixing noticed Jongin's bloody hand.</p><p>Jongin nodded as he bandaged the wound. "You've seen Kyungsoo?"</p><p>"No. I just woke up in a goblin's room," they heard a roar and then footsteps. "Help me up," Yixing said.</p><p>"You're in no condition to fight," Jongin said but he helped Yixing stand up the same.</p><p>"And you don't know how to fight," Yixing said. He had an arm around Jongin but his other arm was raised holding his two swords. "Don't worry, Pretty Boy. I'll protect you from monsters."</p><p>Jongin wanted to talk back but the footsteps were nearer.</p><p>"Can the fire fight?"</p><p>"I don't think it can," Jongin said.</p><p>Yixing and Jongin waited until someone emerged from the hallway.</p><p>"Kyungsoo!"</p><p>"Oh thank god you're okay!" Kyungsoo said. "Run!" Kyungsoo pulled the two into another hallway.</p><p>The trio ran following the Dokkaebi fire. They ran into a door and they pushed to open it. They used the fidget spinner to close it.</p><p>"Oh, gods…"</p><p>Kyungsoo and Yixing turned to see what made Jongin say those words. The opposite side of the door was a vast forest that seemed to be endless.</p><p>"We have...we have to get through that?" Jongin asked.</p><p>"We had no choice," Yixing leaned on the wall then slid to the ground, his vision starting to blur. Jongin was right, he wasn't in any condition to fight. Let alone run.</p><p>"You okay?" Kyungsoo knelt beside him.</p><p>"A little run-in with a pesky goblin," Yixing said as he showed something on his hand. It was like a club but just the size of a finger.</p><p>"What's that?" Kyungsoo picked it and raised it to the light.</p><p>"I don't know," Yixing said. "The goblin always brag about how it can get him anything he wants."</p><p>"Like a magic wand?" Jongin asked.</p><p>"More or less," Yixing replied as Kyungsoo gave him back the club and put it in his pocket. "I was able to trick into a <em>ssireum</em> and defeated it. It was a sore loser, got me good then lost it when it saw blood. I was able to escape it."</p><p>"Barely," Jongin added as he rebandaged the wound which opened up again.</p><p>"You ran into a goblin too?" Kyungsoo asked.</p><p>Jongin pointed to the Dokkaebi fire. "He was going to eat me. You ran into one?"</p><p>"Yeah, I got this," he showed them a foldable straw hat. "Watch."</p><p>The moment he put it on, Kyungsoo disappeared.</p><p>"What the -"</p><p>"Hat of invisibility," Kyungsoo said as he materialized again when he took off the hat.</p><p>"Cool! I want one! Oof," Yixing groaned when he suddenly moved.</p><p>"Looks like you're in no condition to move," Kyungsoo told Yixing. "Let's stop and rest here. Jongin and I will take turns in guard watch as you get your rest, Yixing."</p><p>Kyungsoo knew he was dreaming. He was in a different room but it still looked like it's still in the maze. There were voices but it didn't belong to Jongin or Yixing.</p><p>Kyungsoo walked in further so he could hear clearly. But when he neared, he suddenly felt his chest aching. The kind of pain one feels over grief, like losing someone very special.</p><p>Kyungsoo had the sudden urge to weep.</p><p>
  <em>"Silence! I will not hear such excuses!"</em>
</p><p>It belonged to a woman's voice.</p><p>
  <em>"Don't worry, my lady. We have set a trap for him as we speak. He will not be able to resist it. He shall fall."</em>
</p><p>A man spoke now. Kyungsoo tried to see but all he could see was darkness.</p><p>
  <em>"And what of the goddess?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She's very weak. We are almost done draining her power. Her downfall will raise us. And when we have it, we will bring down the gods!"</em>
</p><p>There were sudden movements and Kyungsoo was yanked away from his dream.</p><p>"Kyungsoo!"</p><p>"What?" Kyungsoo was a little disoriented. Yixing was pulling at him.</p><p>"Jongin's gone!"</p><p>"What?" Kyungsoo looked to where Jongin was supposed to be sitting and guarding them.</p><p>"I think he went to the woods!"</p><p>Kyungsoo hurriedly put on his shoes and jacket. "You stay here while I look for him."</p><p>"Are you crazy? We will look for him!"</p><p>"Yixing, you need to heal. Besides, what if Jongin comes back and he won't see us?"</p><p>"I can’t let you be alone with him! Especially not now when we’re in the maze!”</p><p>“What are you talking about, Yixing?”</p><p>“I saw a vision. Of Jongin stabbing you with his wooden dagger.”</p><p>“What? Is that why you’re so hard on him? Because of that vision? Because he might hurt me?”</p><p>“Kyungsoo --”</p><p>“Yixing, that vision might not even be true.”</p><p>“But…Fine! Just...be careful of him. Light a flare or something if you're in trouble."</p><p>Jongin was in a trance. He followed the voices calling to him. Familiar voices. The voices he had been hearing in his sleep. The familiar sounds, the familiar laughter, the familiar scent.</p><p>
  <em>"Come, come our child."</em>
</p><p>A beautiful woman was beckoning him to follow.</p><p>"Wait, who are you?" Jongin called but the woman just giggled. Soon she was joined by two equally stunning women and they stopped.</p><p>
  <em>"He grew up to be such a handsome young man!"</em>
</p><p>One of the women giggled.</p><p>
  <em>"Our child."</em>
</p><p>One of them approached him and touched his face. Jongin leaned into the familiar touch.</p><p>
  <em>"We're sorry if we couldn't raise you. The gods forbid us so. They wanted us to give you up. They wouldn't allow us to have you."</em>
</p><p>"What? What do you mean?"</p><p>She went back to the other two and another came forward.</p><p>
  <em>"Do you know how painful it was? To be parted with our child? It was unbearable, Jongin."</em>
</p><p>"I don't understand. M-My mother is Aphrodite."</p><p>The smiles of the three women vanished.</p><p>
  <em>"Do not speak her name! She took you away from us!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Open your eyes boy!"</em>
</p><p>Another voice, a woman's, harsher and clearer, screamed into his ear.</p><p>
  <em>"Jongin come! Come with us, child!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"WAKE UP!"</em>
</p><p>"JONGIN!"</p><p>Kyungsoo's voice broke through the haze just in time as Jongin was standing at the edge of the cliff. When the spell was broken, Jongin stepped on a slippery rock and tumbled forward.</p><p>"JONGIN!"</p><p>Kyungsoo screamed as he watched Jongin disappear to the cliff.</p><p>"JONGIN!"</p><p>Kyungsoo rushed and found Jongin barely hanging on a root.</p><p>"JONGIN!"</p><p>Kyungsoo reached out his hand but Jongin was still too far. He moved further to the edge, lying on the ground for better reach.</p><p>"KYUNGSOO!" Jongin sobbed as he tried to reach Kyungsoo's hand. "I CAN'T REACH YOU!"</p><p>Kyungsoo slid further and further until he was able to reach Jongin. But the root snapped with their weights and Kyungsoo slid down propelling them towards the rapid waters. Kyungsoo held Jongin close and prayed to whoever gods who were listening to save them.</p><p>They hit the water and the impact was not as painful as Kyungsoo thought but the current was too strong.</p><p>"JONGIN!" Kyungsoo couldn't find him. He swam down and further to look for him.</p><p>Kyungsoo found him unconscious and swam to him. He pulled him close and they swam for air.</p><p>"JONGIN! JONGIN WAKE UP!" Kyungsoo tried to stay afloat but the additional weight was pulling him down. "JONGIN!"</p><p>Jongin felt like he was floating and everything felt so cold.</p><p>
  <em>"That's it, child. Let go. Let go."</em>
</p><p>He opened his eyes and saw the three women again. He tried to reach to them but they were too far away.</p><p>
  <em>"That's it, come. Come with us."</em>
</p><p>Jongin wanted to tell them that Kyungsoo was probably drowning too but his lungs were burning.</p><p>
  <em>"Wake up! WAKE UP!"</em>
</p><p>The stern voice came back again. When Jongin opened his eyes again, three sets of skeletons were floating towards him.</p><p>Jongin immediately resurfaced.</p><p>"KYUNGSOO! KYUNGSOO!" he shouted.</p><p>Then he saw Kyungsoo's head bobbing up and down the water. He swam to him and immediately pulled him. Somehow the water around them was smooth compared to the rapids surrounding them. Jongin didn't have time to think as he swam them to the bank.</p><p>Jongin dragged Kyungsoo's body to much drier land. Kyungsoo was not breathing.</p><p>"No, no," Jongin immediately did chest compressions. "Please, please wake up," he sobbed. He angled Kyungsoo's head to clear his airway then he blew air into his mouth. He performed CPR again. "Please, Kyungsoo. Wake up! Wake up! Please!"</p><p>Jongin's arms were shaking in fatigue, his skin felt like ice and he was breathless himself but he kept on performing CPR.</p><p>"Want me to help?"</p><p>Jongin sobbed as he looked up.</p><p>A woman dressed in black was standing before them. And she owned the voice who kept shouting at him in his head. Seeing her and feeling anger boiling in him, Jongin knew who she was.</p><p>"Eris."</p><p>"Do you?"</p><p>"Please."</p><p>"I want something in return."</p><p>"Why does it always have to be a favor for you gods? Why can't you just help us?!" Jongin screamed as he continued the CPR. Any minute more and he'll collapse too.</p><p>The goddess snapped her fingers and Kyungsoo coughed up water.</p><p>"I don't like your tone, demigod," she snapped her fingers again.</p><p>Kyungsoo was gasping for air, clawing into his neck like trying to pull away from something that was choking him.</p><p>"Do we have a deal?" the goddess said.</p><p>"Let him breathe!" Jongin cradled Kyungsoo's head to keep him steady. "Kyungsoo!"</p><p>"So we have a deal?"</p><p>"Fine! Yes! We have a deal!" Jongin shouted.</p><p>Kyungsoo coughed up when the goddess snapped her fingers again.</p><p>"Kyungsoo!"</p><p>"J-Jongin!" Kyungsoo wheezed. Due to lack of oxygen in his brain, his vision was hazy at best and he felt like there was a fire in his lungs.</p><p>"You're all behind these, aren't you? The apple, is that what you want? You want me to give it to you?" Jongin angrily asked.</p><p>"Careful on your accusations, son of grace."</p><p>"But it's true. You started the Trojan War and now you would want to start another one?"</p><p>"Jongin, who are you talking to?" Kyungsoo's voice was still hoarse. He can hear Jongin's angry voice. It seemed like he was talking to someone but Kyungsoo didn't hear another voice. He rolled over on the ground and sat up.</p><p>"He can't see or hear me," Eris said. "And what do you think I will stand to gain, demigod, if another war would break out?"</p><p>"Discord and strife, you live on them," Jongin spat.</p><p>"Yes I do, but a war? Do you know how much trouble I am in now because of Aphrodite's disappearance? It's always me who's the suspect! I didn't even do anything!"</p><p>"Because it's always you!"</p><p>"It's not me!"</p><p>The ground trembled beneath Eris' feet and a black fire started to creep up her black robe.</p><p>"I have nothing to do with it and I need the apple to prove my innocence," Eris sighed. The black fire started to ebb away. "Demigod," her voice was gentler this time. "I'm asking you this as a mother. My children would be in trouble if I cannot prove my innocence. They'll be the first to feel Zeus' wrath. Now, I can take punishment but my children can't."</p><p>"Your children loathe me. Why should I help them? All they ever did was to make my life hell at camp!" Jongin gritted his teeth. He recalled all their bullying in his head.</p><p>"It's in their nature and yours! It's hard for you to coexist with them! And vice versa!"</p><p>"They have no problem with the other children of Aphrodite!"</p><p>"Because...you know the answer to this. You've suspected all along. You are right. All this time."</p><p>Jongin took a shuddering breath.</p><p>"I'm not a son of Aphrodite."</p><p>"No, you're not."</p><p>"Then whose son am I? Who?!"</p><p>"I cannot tell you. But you should know by now."</p><p>"Stop with your cryptic answers!" Jongin picked up a huge rock, stood up, and aimed it at the goddess.</p><p>Kyungsoo watched in horror as Jongin was glaring at an empty space. He wanted to call him out, to calm him, but he was just so tired he couldn't move a limb.</p><p>Thunder rolled across the place.</p><p>"I told you, I can't give you the answers you seek. Find the apple and give it to me. I shall destroy it myself. You’ll find it at the heart of the maze," the goddess said.</p><p>“Why should I believe you?”</p><p>“You have no other choice.”</p><p>Jongin threw the rock but the goddess was already gone. Jongin screamed in anguish.</p><p>"Jongin! Jongin, what's going on?" Kyungsoo asked as he watched Jongin pick rock after rock and threw it in the same spot.</p><p>"STAY OUT OF MY LIFE! STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"</p><p>Jongin slipped when he was about to throw a huge rock. Kyungsoo immediately crawled to him because Jongin didn't get up. He had his hands covering his eyes.</p><p>"Jongin…"</p><p>"I'm so sick and tired, Kyungsoo. So sick and tired of being their pawn."</p><p>Kyungsoo understood. He can't find the words to comfort the boy before him. So instead, he just lied down beside him, took one of Jongin's hands, and held it tight. Then he listened as Jongin cried.</p><p>Yixing decided that if they won't be back when he counts to one hundred, he'll come and get them. He shouldn’t have permitted Kyungsoo to go alone. What if his vision came true?</p><p>He was already at fifty-two when he finally saw two figures emerging from the forest.</p><p>"Oh my god, you’re alive! You’re okay! You’re both okay!” Yixing exclaimed. “But what happened?" Yixing noted their dripping appearance and Jongin's dazed state.</p><p>"Can you start the fire, Yixing?" Kyungsoo requested.</p><p>It turned out they didn't need to light a fire. The Dokkaebi fire was dancing in front of Jongin, trying to cheer him up.</p><p>"What happened?" Yixing asked when they were settled down.</p><p>Kyungsoo draped a dry jacket on Jongin's shoulders. Kyungsoo had already changed into dry clothes but Jongin was still not moving or even responding to them.</p><p>"I found him at the edge of the cliff. I was almost too late," Kyungsoo recalled. "We fell into the waters while I was trying to pull him up. Then I don't know what happened after. I came to Jongin talking...angrily to someone but I didn't see who. Then he was screaming. He was just screaming that…"</p><p>"Screaming what?" Yixing asked.</p><p>"That I'm not a child of Aphrodite," Jongin quietly spoke.</p><p>"What?" Yixing was surprised.</p><p>"You knew, didn't you?" Jongin asked Kyungsoo.</p><p>"I had my suspicions," Kyungsoo admitted.</p><p>"You told me before, from day one, you said I will find my answers outside the camp. You knew all along? How?"</p><p>Kyungsoo sighed. "I told you, Jongin. I had my suspicions. I have been watching you."</p><p>"That's creepy, Edward," Yixing said.</p><p>"Shut up, Yixing. This is serious," Kyungsoo said.</p><p>"Just trying to lighten the mood," Yixing said.</p><p>"And what of your observations?" Jongin asked.</p><p>"First, Aphrodite was appearing to claim you. None of the gods personally claimed their children in Camp Banhyeol but your case was different. When I heard about it, I knew there was something special about you. Then I saw how differently you were treated at camp. By your siblings, by the other campers particularly -"</p><p>"The Eris cabin," Jongin supplied.</p><p>Kyungsoo nodded. "I think I know who your mother is. Or rather, who your mothers are."</p><p>"Mothers?" Jongin asked.</p><p>"As in two?" Yixing added.</p><p>"As in three," Kyungsoo. "There were clues all along. The gods calling you the son of grace...grace...it wasn't about Aphrodite. Your affinity to the satyrs and nymphs...why the Eris cabin hates you on sight."</p><p>"Why?" Yixing and Jongin asked.</p><p>"You are the son of grace. The three graces, in fact. The Charites as they are famously known: Aglaea, Euphrosyne, and Thalia."</p><p>"Aren't they...aren't they the goddesses who oversee the feasts and entertainment?" Jongin asked.</p><p>Kyungsoo nodded. "They always make every event festive, happy. They make everyone at ease...well, maybe not everyone," he said. "As to how you were conceived or born...I don't know."</p><p>"But why did Aphrodite claim him?" Yixing asked.</p><p>"I think...this is just pure speculation," Kyungsoo said. "The graces are part of Aphrodite's retinue, they go where she goes. Maybe the graces weren't supposed to have a child and maybe the goddess owed the graces a favor so when the child was born, they asked her to care for you. My mother visited me again, that night when the oracle spoke to us. She told me 'beware of the secret son'. I didn't know what she meant at first but then I heard the prophecy. This is purely theoretical but you're the secret son, Jongin."</p><p>"<em>The secret son shall make empires fall,</em>" Yixing recited the line in the prophecy.</p><p>Kyungsoo nodded. "I thought you were only the grace's part of the prophecy. But all make sense now. The graces weren't meant to have you."</p><p>"I wasn't supposed to be born?" Jongin asked. "Really makes me feel so special and wanted."</p><p>"It's not like that, Jongin," Kyungsoo told him. "You know how the gods interpret a prophecy. Maybe they heard a similar one when you were born. Your mothers feared for your life that's why they hid you and lied about your parentage. Claiming you would be admitting to what they did and the gods will come after you. They did it to keep you safe."</p><p>Jongin was quiet as he internalized Kyungsoo's words.</p><p>"And what about the hatred of Eris' children for me?"</p><p>"The children of Eris can't stand the presence of grace. It is said that Eris cannot exist in the presence of the three graces because hatred cannot reign in a happy place."</p><p>Jongin stayed quiet again. Everything Kyungsoo said made sense. His dreams. The music. The three ladies. The longing. Everything. Everything made sense now.</p><p>"Jongin, if it makes you feel better, all of us didn't ask to be here. But we're here now. The gods can try and dictate our lives, but in the end, only our choices matter," Yixing clapped his shoulder. "Go get changed and rest. I'm fine now so I can do guard duty."</p><p>"You hate me," Jongin reminded him.</p><p>"I don’t hate you, Jongin,” Yixing admitted. “I...I had a vision of you stabbing Kyungsoo with your wooden dagger. The same one you have.”</p><p>Jongin reached for his pocket but there was no dagger.</p><p>“Well, you’ll be happy to know that I just lost the dagger. Must’ve lost it in the water.”</p><p>“I...don’t know how to feel about that. Now you’re defenseless. Honestly Jongin, I thought you might have nefarious intentions for this quest but I’ve seen how you’ve been taking care of us. I don’t hate you. I’m annoyed sometimes with you but that’s just how siblings are,” he clapped Jongin’s shoulder.</p><p>"Gods, please don't say things like that!" Jongin swatted his hand away.</p><p>Yixing laughed. "And now you're back to your old self. Go change and rest. You too, Kyungsoo."</p><p>"Jongin, wait, who were you talking to a while ago?" Kyungsoo asked.</p><p>"Eris."</p><p>"Eris? What did she want?" Yixing asked.</p><p>"She wants the apple," Jongin said.</p><p>"We can't give it to her! She's behind all of these!" Yixing exclaimed.</p><p>"She begged me," Jongin said.</p><p>"What?" Kyungsoo asked.</p><p>"She told me she's innocent. She told me that the apple would prove her innocence. She asked me to give it to her. Because if not, her children will suffer."</p><p>"Pfft," Yixing said. "She's clearly manipulating you. Playing the loving mother card just because you're looking for your mom."</p><p>"Jongin, we cannot give her the apple. She can't be trusted," Kyungsoo said.</p><p>"I know. I just told her I will so she'll save you," he told Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Okay, good. We all agree that Eris can't have the apple. Now I'll say this one more time, go get changed and rest," Yixing said.</p><p>"Stop bossing me around!" Jongin said as he finally stood up.</p><p>"Oh, baby, I haven't even begun," Yixing grinned at him. Jongin was angrily muttering as he left them. "What?" Yixing asked Kyungsoo when he was looking at him with a curious look.</p><p>"Do you...never mind," Kyungsoo lied on the ground and turned around.</p><p>They continued on their quest. Jongin had a lot of things to think about but as of the moment, all he can think about is resting. He didn't know how long they've been walking but he can't almost feel his legs. They were walking across a vast rice field and the weather was sweltering with no shade in sight. The only good news was they haven't met any monsters yet.</p><p>They didn't bring the Dokkaebi fire with them because fire and forest don't really go together. But they cannot just live it alone. So Jongin ordered the Dokkaebi fire to find the goddess Paritegi, a little thank you to the goddess for bringing them to the maze.</p><p>"How long have we been in the maze?" Yixing asked. He felt exceptionally hot that he had to take off his shirt. Red spots had started appearing in his body as he felt insects biting into him. He was half-naked and he was tempted to strip off his pants too.</p><p>"Three days," Kyungsoo looked at his watch.</p><p>"Feels like an eternity," Jongin said.</p><p>They finally reached the end of the rice field and Kyungsoo and Jongin ran to the hill with a single tree for shade.</p><p>"Hey, Yixing, why don't you -"</p><p>But when they turned around, Yixing was not behind them.</p><p>"Yixing!" Jongin and Kyungsoo called.</p><p>"HELP!"</p><p>The duo looked back and Yixing was still in the field. He wasn't moving. Or rather, he couldn't move.</p><p>"What's happening to him?" Jongin asked.</p><p>"Oh, gods…" Kyungsoo looked at the expanse of the field. "No wonder why we had trouble crossing the field…"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Jongin...it's the Field of Enochi."</p><p>Jongin gasped. "The Field of Guilt? It's real?"</p><p>Kyungsoo only read about the field. It's said that those who bear heavy guilt cannot cross the field, they will be stuck until their guilt will eat them, literally. And once one can cross, they cannot cross again.</p><p>"Why can't Yixing cross it? Yixing!"</p><p>Kyungsoo stopped Jongin from going back to the field.</p><p>"Jongin, you can't! It's dangerous for you to go back."</p><p>"We have to help him!"</p><p>"We can't!" Kyungsoo pulled Jongin away from the edge of the field. "Jongin, we can't help him!"</p><p>"What do you mean we can't?! He's right there! We can still reach him!"</p><p>"We can't, Jongin! Once you cross the field, you can't cross back! The field checks your conscience, feeds on your guilt. Once you successfully crossed it, it means your conscience is clear, they looked into your mind and can't find anything to feed off it. But once you come back, they won't discriminate anymore. It's like you're volunteering to be eaten!"</p><p>"But Yixing…" Jongin broke out a sob.</p><p>Yixing was clearly in agony as he tried to move.</p><p>"He has to do this alone...I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do...he has to do this alone."</p><p>Yixing felt like he was on fire. His hands and torso were full of bite marks now and he felt like his brain was melting into his skull.</p><p>He wanted to move but he couldn't. It was as if he was stuck in place. When he looked down, several hands were holding his feet.</p><p>Yixing screamed at the top of his lungs.</p><p>
  <em>"You left us…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're the reason we're dead…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You left us to die…"</em>
</p><p>Yixing's vision went black and when he opened them again, it was like he was transported to another place. Another time. A time he remembers well.</p><p>He can already see the gates but Yixing's lungs were burning.</p><p>
  <em>"Yixing, hurry up!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't run anymore," Yixing complained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come on, kid," the oldest of the group tried to pick him up. But the monster got to him first.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NO!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"RUN!" the others came back to fend off the monsters, to buy them time to run.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But bodies fell as Yixing took a step. He was watching again how all his friends died because of him.</em>
</p><p>"No...no, it wasn't my fault," Yixing sobbed. He felt pinpricks all around his body.</p><p>
  <em>"You let us die."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We died because of you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We could've been alive if it wasn't for you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You let us die."</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Please! Tell me what I must do for you to forgive me!"</p><p>
  <em>"Die...that's the only way we will forgive you…"</em>
</p><p>"I will! Take me! I can't stand it anymore!"</p><p>"OI WAR FREAK! COME HERE I'M NOT DONE ANNOYING YOUR BOSSY ASS!"</p><p>"WE NEED YOUR EXCELLENT FIGHTING SKILLS TO COMPLETE THIS QUEST!"</p><p>Yixing's surroundings shifted and he was back in the rice fields. Through the tears, he can make out two figures frantically waving at him.</p><p>"WE STILL HAVE TO RIDE A TANK DON'T FORGET THAT! LET'S ASK COGNITO TO GIVE US A RIDE BACK HOME IN A TANK!"</p><p>"HIS NAME IS KOENIGITTO I SWEAR THE GODS OF JEJU WILL KILL US FIRST IF WE WON'T RESPECT THEM BUT YES, WE STILL HAVE LOTS OF GODS TO ANNOY!"</p><p>Yixing mustered the strength to move. He made a step.</p><p>
  <em>"Man, I wanted to go too! Ever wondered the chaos that we can unleash?"</em>
</p><p>Minseok's gummy grin flashed in his mind. He remembered telling Minseok that the gods may actually prefer that the world be overrun by monsters than allowing Minseok to be on a quest.</p><p>
  <em>"Don't be too hard on yourself, Yixing. You are our best fighter, but we'd rather have you in 100% condition."</em>
</p><p>Afternoon tea with Jongdae. He never liked tea but he looked forward to his afternoons talking with Jongdae. And he promised to bring him the best tea. He had to remember to buy it before returning to camp.</p><p>
  <em>"Yixing! The next season will be coming next month!"</em>
</p><p>Baekhyun's eyes sparkled when he told Yixing that a new season of Brooklyn Nine-Nine was coming. They would secretly stream shows on the iPad when he visits Baekhyun at the lighthouse. He remembered telling Baekhyun they should upgrade the device to 5G. They agreed that they will go to the city once Yixing returns.</p><p>
  <em>"Take care, okay? Do not be reckless, do not be a hero. Sometimes, running away from trouble is the best option."</em>
</p><p>Junmyeon. Junmyeon knew everything. He was one of the two who only knew. Sehun stood by Junmyeon, as he always does. He remembered asking them when they are going to reveal their relationship but Junmyeon laughed it off. He saw how Sehun's smile faltered for a second. He remembered telling Sehun that he will kick Junmyeon's ass and Sehun telling him that he might do it first.</p><p>
  <em>"You trained yourself night and day for this. But you have to let go, Yixing. It’s been years, you have to let go. That's the only way you can save the others."</em>
</p><p>Chanyeol was the other one who knew. And Yixing considered him his best friend. It was Chanyeol who fitted him with his double swords and in return, Yixing taught Chanyeol to fight. Chanyeol has an intimidating height but he was clumsy and has a soft heart. He promised Chanyeol that he will teach him how to wield a sword when he comes back.</p><p>Yixing can clearly see Jongin and Kyungsoo's faces now. Yixing can see they were crying. Yixing wanted to cringe at how much of an ugly crier they were.</p><p>"I am sorry, you are dead," Yixing whispered to the wind. "I'm sorry you died because of me. And I'm sorry but I cannot go with you. I have people to protect now...Please allow me to protect them. Please let this second life you've given me to protect them. I have to let you go now so I can protect them properly."</p><p>The hands-on his feet disappeared and the rice field parted to give him a way. Yixing called upon his remaining strength as he ran. He didn't know if he made it but he was sure Jongin and Kyungsoo were screaming in his ears before he lost consciousness.</p><p>It felt like Yixing's body was made of cement at how heavy he was feeling. He groaned when Kyungsoo helped him sit up.</p><p>"Can you drink?" Kyungsoo asked.</p><p>"I don't know," Yixing leaned back to Kyungsoo. "How long was I out?"</p><p>"Hard to tell, the sun never set."</p><p>"Here. Try drinking this," Jongin handed him a cup of nectar.</p><p>"Gods," Yixing moaned after taking a sip. He asked for another and Jongin gave him. But when he asked for a third, Jongin refused. "Come on, I almost died there."</p><p>"And you will die here if you drink too much," Jongin's voice faltered. Tears trickled down his face.</p><p>"Ahw, don't cry for me, Pretty Boy. I'm alive, you see," Yixing joked but Jongin wordlessly turned around to return the canteen to his bag and grab an ointment.</p><p>"He's been crying," Kyungsoo quietly said.</p><p>"When did he stop?" Yixing asked.</p><p>"He hasn't yet," Kyungsoo replied.</p><p>Jongin came back and started dabbing the bite marks on Yixing's body.</p><p>"Ow! That really hurts!" Yixing hissed. The ointment was cool on his body but it stung.</p><p>"Baby," Jongin dabbed harder.</p><p>"Yixing," Kyungsoo called.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"We found these in your hand when you crossed the field," Kyungsoo held out his hand. There were five canolas in his hands. "Igong said he never found their flowers."</p><p>Yixing looked at the flowers then took them from Kyungsoo. "Help me up, please."</p><p>They helped Yixing approach the edge of the field.</p><p>"Of course Igong won't find it because they've been with me all along."</p><p>"Can I ask…?" Jongin said.</p><p>Yixing nodded. "They were my friends. More like my older brothers. We were runaways. We knew we were special and we boasted about it. Then it got too much attention. I was the smallest in the group and also the youngest. I was weak and sickly but they took care of me. We heard about a camp that accepts the likes of us so we traveled there. But we were followed by monsters. We almost made it," Yixing paused and took a deep breath. "We almost made it but I stopped because I couldn't run anymore. They could've left me and saved themselves. But they came for me and then...the monsters got them. Chanyeol and Junmyeon arrived just in time to save me. My last brother standing pushed me to them, his last act of selflessness before he was devoured by the monsters. And I promised myself that I will never ever be weak. I will train harder than anyone else. That I will become the best so that I can slay all the monsters I will meet."</p><p>"But you haven't let go of them," Kyungsoo said. "You're reckless, heading first into trouble as if you have a death wish. It was like you're proving to them that you've become better, you've become stronger."</p><p>Yixing nodded. "I thought I was protecting others, but I ended up being selfish by proving to them, proving them I got better. I risk myself and others just to let them know. I'm sorry."</p><p>"You need to let go now," Jongin said.</p><p>"<em>What was sought if cannot be freed, ghosts from the past will come to breathe...</em>I've been seeking for their forgiveness, holding on to my guilt. If I hadn't let go, it could've eaten me. If I hadn't seen their ghosts, I would've been eaten by the fields," Yixing said.</p><p>Yixing took another deep breath as he prayed a silent prayer to Igong, that the god will grant his friends rebirth. Then he tossed the canola flowers one by one in the air where it shimmered and then disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>μέρος πέντε</strong>
</p><p>They don't know exactly where they should go but Kyungsoo told them that the labyrinth had been shifting and he felt that it may be leading them to the heart of the maze.</p><p>
  <em>“YOUR TRAP DIDN’T WORK! DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF?”</em>
</p><p>Kyungsoo was back again in the throne room. He can see a little better now since it was more lit than before.</p><p>
  <em>“Forgive me, my lady.”</em>
</p><p>Someone was kneeling before the throne. He couldn’t get a good look at his face but he was wearing a Trojan armor. Kyungsoo looked higher to see who was at the dias but the woman was hidden in shadows.</p><p>
  <em>“They are near, my lady. It won’t be long. We will have it. A surprise will be waiting for them and this time, we will not fail.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“MAKE SURE OF IT.”</em>
</p><p>Kyungsoo was suddenly woken.</p><p>“Sorry, did I wake you? Go back to sleep, it’s not yet your shift.”</p><p>Kyungsoo focused his eyes and found Yixing sharpening his swords.</p><p>“No...it’s just…” Kyungsoo sat up as he’s trying to recall his dream. “There’s a woman.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I keep having the same dream lately. But no, I don’t think they’re just dreams. I think they’re really happening.”</p><p>“Go on,” Yixing put down his swords so he can give his full attention to Kyungsoo.</p><p>“There’s a throne room...someone was kneeling before a throne and a woman was angry that the trap didn’t work,” Kyungsoo said.</p><p>“Trap...that could mean the Fields of Enochi or when Jongin was led towards the cliff,” Yixing said. “Woman? That confirms it. It was Eris, wasn’t it?”</p><p>“Hard to tell...she was hidden in the shadows...but I can feel her pain, her anger,” Kyungsoo said.</p><p>“Yes, Eris does that to you,” Yixing said. “What else did they say?”</p><p>“They said that a surprise will be waiting for us. That they will make sure to get us this time.”</p><p>Both of them were silent as they were thinking of what the surprise could be. Jongin was muttering something as he turned over in his sleep. Yixing reached out to pull the blanket over to Jongin’s shoulders.</p><p>“How angry must he have been to know that he’s not a son of Aphrodite,” Yixing said.</p><p>“He knew all along that he wasn’t her son. I think what angers him the most is that no one told him the truth. That he had to find it for himself. He had been living a lie.”</p><p>“You know him more than he knows himself,” Yixing noted.</p><p>“I told you,” Kyungsoo said. “I have been --”</p><p>“Watching him,” Yixing continued for him. “Why? Why have you been watching him? Because he’s pretty? He’s special?”</p><p>“His eyes,” Kyungsoo quietly said.</p><p>“His what?”</p><p>“His eyes. They were sad. Everyone I met in the camp when I first arrived was happy and I can see it in their eyes. But Jongin...his eyes were sad. I wanted to know him, to talk to him but he keeps brushing people off. I just wanted to know him.”</p><p>“So when the prophecy referred to grace, you immediately thought of him?”</p><p>“The moment I heard the prophecy, I knew it had to be him,” Kyungsoo said. “I can’t tell you why other than I know that it felt just so right.”</p><p>“Well, you’re right.”</p><p>They grew silent once again.</p><p>“Yixing…”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Uhm...never mind.”</p><p>“Oh, for gods’ sake, are you going to ask me if I have feelings for Jongin or not?”</p><p>“Why...what...how did you know?”</p><p>“Please, you’re not the only one who’s observant.”</p><p>“So...do you?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Then Yixing laughed. “Yes, I do, Kyungsoo, but the feelings I have for him is that of brotherly love. I disliked him a lot at the start because he’s lazy, untrusting, and stubborn but I got to know him. And I know now that he’s loyal, caring, and kind. The world hasn’t been exactly kind to him but that didn’t turn him into someone despicable when there were a lot of chances that he would have been. He really is a special grace.”</p><p>Kyungsoo smiled and nodded.</p><p>"He tried, you know. He tried to hate the world. I think you can see it by how rough he tries to speak or how he wants to ignore everything. Or by being lazy or stubborn. But his true nature always shines through. He tries hard not to care but he couldn't hide it. The way he saved Minseok when his prank went wrong. He could've just ignored Minseok but he was the first to come to his aid. Or how he can tolerate Baekhyun's loud ass or how he looks out for Sehun in their cabin. He tries so hard to not follow the council’s orders but he's always the first one in line to heed them. You're right, the world tried to make him a bitter man, but the world wasn't able to break him."</p><p>Kyungsoo looked up to see Yixing grinning at him.</p><p>“Wipe that smile off your face,” Yixing teased. “You haven’t confessed to him yet so don’t act like he’s your boyfriend or something.”</p><p>“Can’t I be proud of him? I’m just happy someone is seeing him for who he really is.”</p><p>Yixing pretended to gag. “Gods, you’re so gross,” he shivered at the drama. “And whatever made you think that I like him the same way that you like him?”</p><p>“You’ve been bickering a lot lately. When we started, Jongin barely talked to you. But after the beach, you two grew closer.”</p><p>“Yes, we grew closer because we want to rip out each other’s throats. And that’s just how siblings are, Kyungsoo. You need not worry about me.”</p><p>“Thanks, Yixing.”</p><p>“No problem. Now go back to sleep. I’ll wake you in a while for your shift.”</p><p>Kyungsoo was sure that they were going in the right direction because his senses were on high alert. Yixing and Jongin were also tightly holding on to their weapons. Yixing lent his other sword to Jongin so he won’t be defenseless.</p><p>They arrived at a closed door.</p><p>“Do we have more of those spinners?” Yixing asked as he tried to push the door. But they didn’t need one because it opened with a loud creak.</p><p>Several heads of the undead turned towards them.</p><p>“I guess we found the surprise,” Yixing whispered.</p><p>The trio tried to slowly back up.</p><p>“When I say run…” Yixing said.</p><p>The undead started gnashing and snarling.</p><p>“RUN!”</p><p>The trio ran back to the hallways they just passed.</p><p>“THERE’S SO MANY OF THEM! WE CAN’T OUTRUN THEM!” Jongin screamed as they ran.</p><p>"WE DON’T NEED TO OUTRUN THEM! WE JUST HAVE TO HERD THEM!” Yixing shouted back.</p><p>“THIS WAY!” Kyungsoo called them and they veered left. They found a narrow hallway and when they pushed the door, it opened into another narrow hallway but at the end of it was a hanging bridge connecting it to a garden where three statues of goddesses stood.</p><p>The garden of the Hesperides.</p><p>They found where the golden apple was hidden.</p><p>“HURRY TO THE BRIDGE!” Yixing screamed.</p><p>“Let's cut the bridge after we cross it,” Jongin said breathlessly.</p><p>But then they heard a sound.</p><p>A gong, resonating around.</p><p>“The gong,” Kyungsoo whispered. “Koenigitto’s gong.”</p><p>Another sound.</p><p>“Oh gods, are they raising more?” Jongin asked.</p><p>“We also have to get the gong. Kyungsoo, get the apple while we hold them off. I don’t know what trap they put around the apple but be careful,” Yixing said. “Jongin, I know you’re tired and you don’t know how to use a sword but you have to try. We have to hold them off as much as possible until Kyungsoo can get the apple and we get the gong. It's important we get the gong. There's no use if we succeed in our quest but we failed to get the gong. And I really want to ride a tank. Got it?”</p><p>“Yes,” Jongin said.</p><p>“Kyungsoo,” Yixing turned to him. “Go.”</p><p>Kyungsoo nodded in determination and ran towards the garden. Yixing and Jongin stepped back to block any undead from crossing the bridge.</p><p>“Ready when you are, Jongin,” Yixing raised his sword.</p><p>“I’m really not but I have no choice,” Jongin raised his sword and he heard Yixing chuckling.</p><p>“Now, let’s send these bastards back to hell,” Yixing said. He threw three fidget spinners towards the narrow hallway and it exploded as it came into contact with the walls. The hallway was now blocked slightly by the debris. Yixing knew that the undead will still be able to pass through it but at least it will buy them time.</p><p>Kyungsoo reached the gardens and held his crossbow high. He remembered that Hera put a dragon to guard the garden but he didn't hear any growling. Whatever trap that was placed, it surely wasn't the dragon.</p><p>And then he saw it.</p><p>In the middle of the garden stood a tree bearing the only golden apple. And it wasn't that high up. With one jump he can reach the apple.</p><p>But then suddenly he couldn’t move forward. Roots were coming from the ground and covering his feet.</p><p>“Damn it!” he tried to move forward.</p><p>The snarling and roaring were louder now. Kyungsoo looked back to see Jongin and Yixing back up while killing the undead.</p><p>Kyungsoo tossed his bag on the ground to make himself lighter but it didn’t make any difference.</p><p>“Come on!” he told himself but more roots sprung up the ground to grab him.</p><p>
  <em>She will never accept you.</em>
</p><p>Kyungsoo looked around to locate the voice but no one was there. However, he felt the trees were moving.</p><p>
  <em>Athena is ashamed to have a failure son like you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re not one of us. You’re never one of us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mother didn’t even allow you to have her golden hair and eyes because she knew you were a mistake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re a failure. This quest was doomed from the start.</em>
</p><p>Kyungsoo was suddenly gasping for air. The trees transformed into figures of people with gold hair and grey eyes.</p><p>Children of Athena.</p><p>All the famous children of Athena.</p><p>“No! Stay out of my head!” Kyungsoo screamed.</p><p>
  <em>But we are not in your head. We are here with you.</em>
</p><p>Kyungsoo looked up to the nearest figure to him.</p><p>“Annabeth.”</p><p>
  <em>What do you hope to achieve, brother dear?</em>
</p><p>“I want to stop a war from happening,” Kyungsoo tested to move but he still can’t. He threw away his crossbow and pulled at the roots which were now snaking around his knees.</p><p>
  <em>You wanna be a hero so badly.</em>
</p><p>“That’s not what I want! This quest was given to me!”</p><p>
  <em>And now you’re trying so hard to complete it.</em>
</p><p>“I don’t want recognition! I just don’t want a war to happen! What’s wrong with you?”</p><p>
  <em>Really? You don’t want recognition? But isn’t that what you’ve always wanted? To be recognized by our mother who left the moment she saw you.</em>
</p><p>“That’s not true!”</p><p>
  <em>To be recognized by your father who would rather bury himself with work rather than care for his son?</em>
</p><p>“Stop!”</p><p>
  <em>To be recognized by your friends as someone who can be relied upon unto when all you ever did was resent your birthright?</em>
</p><p>“I didn’t ask for any of this!”</p><p>
  <em>To be recognized by the man you love who doesn’t return your affections?</em>
</p><p>“Stop it! Get out of my head!”</p><p>Jongin turned when he heard Kyungsoo screaming.</p><p>“What’s happening to him? Why isn’t he moving?” Jongin asked as he stabbed an undead in the chest and swung another one on his left.</p><p>“It must be whatever trap was set on the shrine. Like the fields. Remember we’re in the garden of Hera, of course, there will be traps."</p><p>“KYUNGSOO FIGHT BACK!” Jongin screamed at him but Kyungsoo wasn’t moving. He was cradling his head and continued shouting at the trees.</p><p>“The gong!” Yixing pointed at the undead holding a gong. “We must get it! There’s no use fighting if they keep raising more undead.”</p><p>“There’s no use fighting if Kyungsoo won’t move!”</p><p>“Go! Go and help him!”</p><p>“Are you crazy? I can't leave you here!”</p><p>“Crazy’s my middle name.”</p><p>“No, it isn't and you don’t have a middle name, you idiot!”</p><p>“GO TO HIM!” Yixing spun and pushed Jongin out of the way into safety. “I can handle this!”</p><p>“No, you can’t!” Jongin sobbed as he wanted to go back to Yixing, slashing his way towards the throng of undead now surrounding Yixing.</p><p>“Jongin, don’t forget about the quest! Get the apple away from here and save the goddess! Go! I will get the gong! Go!"</p><p>“YIXING!”</p><p>“GO! AND DON’T CRY FOR ME, PRETTY BOY!”</p><p>Jongin saw that Yixing was clouded with a red light as he slashed his way towards the bodies of the undead.</p><p>The blessing of Ares.</p><p>“Yixing…” Jongin closed his eyes then ran across the hanging bridge towards Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo!”</p><p>“No! Stay out of my head! Stay out!”</p><p>Jongin held Kyungsoo’s shoulder and shook him. He checked if there was any injury on him but he couldn't find any. Kyungsoo just stood immobile with a dazed look on his face.</p><p>“Kyungsoo! Wake up!”</p><p>But Kyungsoo just continued crying.</p><p>Jongin looked up and saw the shining apple. The apple was within reach. Jongin tried to approach the tree but an invisible force was blocking him.</p><p><em>No. Only one can get the fruit.</em> <em>Either you kill him and claim the prize yourself or you let him do it.</em></p><p>A voice hissed in Jongin’s ears.</p><p>Jongin turned his attention back to Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Kyungsoo, listen to me. It’s Jongin.”</p><p>“J-Jongin?” Kyungsoo turned to him but it seemed that Kyungsoo can't see him.</p><p>“What did they do to you?” Jongin pulled Kyungsoo closer and placed his forehead on Kyungsoo’s. “Please. Come back to me,” Jongin whispered.</p><p>Kyungsoo took a shuddered breath and when Jongin lifted his head, he could see what Kyungsoo was seeing and hearing. Jongin could name almost all the faces he saw. But their words got him.</p><p>
  <em>You’ll never be enough!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You aren’t good enough!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mother will never love you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He will never choose you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You will never succeed!</em>
</p><p>“STOP!” Kyungsoo covered his ears and cried.</p><p>“SHUT UP! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO YOUR BROTHER?!” Jongin screamed at the children of Athena but all their focus was on Kyungsoo. The wind blew and the images of the children of Athena shimmered back to trees.</p><p>Trees. Jongin remembered a story. About how island people cut off their trees.</p><p>The Solomon Islands.</p><p>He remembered how the Islanders would cut down a tree. He remembered how they would just curse and shout abuses to the tree until it would wither and fall. The children of Athena were doing the same to Kyungsoo. They’re trying to break him down.</p><p>“Kyungsoo,” Jongin cradled Kyungsoo’s face so Kyungsoo could only see him. “Kyungsoo, listen to me. Listen only to me. Don’t listen to their voices. Listen to me only.”</p><p>“But they….they’re right,” he sobbed, he sounded so broken and defeated. “I will never be successful. I will always be a failure. To my mother, to my father, to my friends...to you.”</p><p>“No! No!” Jongin wanted to weep. He knew that Kyungsoo was unsure most of the time but never when it mattered. And it killed him inside that the light in Kyungsoo’s eyes was slowly dying out. “Kyungsoo, don’t listen to them. Don’t listen to them.”</p><p>“But they’re my siblings. They know better.”</p><p>“They don’t! No one ever does! Because the person who knows you better than anyone else is you! You don’t need to be perfect, Kyungsoo. You just had to be you.”</p><p>“I will never be like them.”</p><p>“Screw them! Screw them all!” Jongin sobbed. He was losing him. “Why do you want to be like them? Didn’t you tell me that all you ever wanted was a simple life? Doing mundane things? Kyungsoo, success isn’t measured by fame and glory. Success is measured by how happy you are in your life.”</p><p>“No...no, it’s not…”</p><p>“Kyungsoo, please. Wake up. I need you to wake up.”</p><p>Jongin felt so helpless. He looked back to see Yixing fighting for his life, holding back the undead as much as he could. The red light around Yixing was starting to flicker. Then Jongin looked back to Kyungsoo who was trapped in his head. Jongin patted for his pockets to see if there was anything on him that could help. He felt something hard and fished it out. It was the shell-shaped mirror that Sehun had given him. The shell was cracked and when he opened it, the mirror inside was cracked too.</p><p>“Please...if anyone can hear us, please help us!” Jongin cried. The mirror shattered in his hands right after.</p><p>A handful of undead managed to slip past Yixing and was coming straight for them.</p><p>Jongin picked up Kyungsoo's crossbow and shot the undead.</p><p>"Kyungsoo, please. We need you."</p><p>Kyungsoo can hear noises but it sounded so far away. He had heard Jongin but his voice seemed so far away. He can hear someone crying near him but he can’t see it. The faces of his siblings are still taunting him but their voices seemed a little far away now. Something gentle was wiping Kyungsoo’s face. Someone was calling him.</p><p>“Kyungsoo, you don’t need to be like them. You just need to be happy. That’s what I learned from you.”</p><p>“Jongin?”</p><p>Jongin looked up to see the lights in Kyungsoo’s eyes returning. “Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo, can you hear me?”</p><p>The voices in his head were screeching now. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and when he opened them, the figures disappeared.</p><p>“I just need to be me,” Kyungsoo whispered.</p><p>“Yes! Yes! Just you!” Jongin screamed as he went back to slashing the undead since the crossbow ran out of arrows.</p><p>Kyungsoo stood up and started to take a step. He managed to do it.</p><p>“I don’t need anyone’s approval,” he said as he took another step. “I don’t need my parents’ approval,” another step. “My friends have confidence in me,” another step. “And this quest will succeed.”</p><p>Kyungsoo managed to break free then he sped up to the tree, leaped, and grabbed the shining apple. It transformed into a phone in his hands.</p><p>“Jongin, I got it!”</p><p>The entire garden started to shake, the statues of the goddess started to crumble.</p><p>"YIXING! WE GOT THE APPLE! CROSS THE BRIDGE NOW!" Jongin screamed.</p><p>Yixing turned and saw that his friends got the apple. He turned back and can clearly see the gong now.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he whispered as he ran towards the bridge but did not cross it. He cut the ropes of the bridge.</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>"YIXING!"</p><p>"GO!" Yixing screamed at them. Then he turned back to the undead, feeling a great surge of energy. "Now you've really pissed me off!"</p><p>Jongin tried to run to the bridge but it was cut off completely now.</p><p>"YIXING!"</p><p>"JONGIN, WE MUST GO!" Kyungsoo shouted over the debris falling around them.</p><p>Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin and ran towards another exit he saw in the garden.</p><p>They saw Yixing bathed in red light again, the blessing of Ares shining brighter this time, shouting in glee as he slashed through his enemies.</p><p>Then they couldn't see him anymore.</p><p>They heard the sound of the gong in two quick successions before the entire garden collapsed behind them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>μέρος έξι</strong>
</p><p>“An iPhone. Gold. The gods must be crazy,” Kyungsoo said as he turned the phone over and over. It was just dead. No matter how much he tinkered on it, it won’t turn on. “But the most accurate representation of the golden apple, I guess.”</p><p>“Here, let me try it,” Jongin sniffled.</p><p>Jongin had been crying ever since they left the collapsed garden. They had stopped to mourn Yixing for a while before they moved on but Jongin hadn't stopped crying.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Jongin.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“If I had been quicker to get the apple, Yixing would still be alive.”</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault, Kyungsoo. You were also fighting a battle of your own,” Jongin said. “Here,” the phone was already turned on.</p><p>“How did you do it?”</p><p>“I just pressed the power button,” Jongin shrugged.</p><p>“Oh, gods…” Kyungsoo paled. Then he looked at his watch. “Jongin…”</p><p>“What?” Jongin was alert now.</p><p>Kyungsoo showed him the phone. It was only showing the time and date.</p><p>February 13th.</p><p>21:13.</p><p>“Is that correct?” Jongin asked. “I thought we were just in the labyrinth for a few days! Are you saying we’ve been in the labyrinth for almost a month?!”</p><p>Kyungsoo looked at his watch and he cursed in Greek.</p><p>“My watch broke so it wasn’t telling us the correct time. The labyrinth played a trick on our minds. It made us believe we were only here for a few days!”</p><p>“Oh gods, Kyungsoo! We have to hurry!” Jongin stood up.</p><p>“Where will we go? It’s pointless, Jongin! This quest is doomed from the start! Yixing is dead! How will we fend off for ourselves?”</p><p>“Kyungsoo? What’s gotten into you?”</p><p>“Let’s just leave this place! Let’s run away where the gods can’t find us! Let the war break, I don’t care! It’s not our problem anymore!”</p><p>“Kyungsoo? What are you saying?” Jongin asked as Kyungsoo continued to utter hopeless things. Then he noticed how Kyungsoo was holding onto the phone so tightly. “<em>Bear it where hate can be parted…</em>” Jongin remembered the prophecy. “Kyungsoo, give me the phone.”</p><p>“No. Why?” Kyungsoo hid it behind him. “It’s pointless, Jongin.”</p><p>“I know. I know it’s pointless. Give me the phone.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I just want to admire it.”</p><p>“It’s mine.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, it’s yours. I just want to hold it for one second.”</p><p>“One second?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kyungsoo handed the phone to Jongin. The moment the phone was out of his hands, Kyungsoo’s knees buckled and he almost fell to the floor if Jongin wasn’t quick enough to catch him. “What happened?”</p><p>“You were under a spell,” Jongin showed him the phone. “This, specifically. Remember that the apple was full of hatred and greed and it will corrupt anyone who will hold it? It just started to corrupt you.”</p><p>“Why aren’t you affected?”</p><p>“Seems like I’m immune to it,” Jongin unlocked the phone. “The prophecy stated to bear it where hate can be parted. It refers to only me who can bear it. Hate cannot exist in a grace’s presence. Oh, and I know where we are going.”</p><p>“Where?”’</p><p>Jongin showed him the phone. “There’s a pinned location.”</p><p>They didn't waste any time. They reached the place in half an hour.</p><p>“This is it,” Kyungsoo said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“This is the throne room that I was seeing in my dreams.”</p><p>They pushed the marble door open. The throne room was empty aside from the glowing cage where the goddess of beauty was held.</p><p>Kyungsoo and Jongin hurried to her.</p><p>"Aphrodite!"</p><p>"Took you long enough," the goddess said weakly. Her form flickered as if she was a mirage.</p><p>"We have to hurry, she's getting weak," Kyungsoo said.</p><p>"You have a lot of answers to give me," Jongin told the goddess.</p><p>"As if you can ever get an answer out of them."</p><p>Kyungsoo and Jongin turned. A handful of undead entered the throne room being led by someone who didn’t look like an undead.</p><p>"Who are you?" Jongin raised his sword.</p><p>"The secret prince of Troy, at your service," the prince bowed to them.</p><p>"The secret prince?" Jongin repeated.</p><p>"Paris?" Kyungsoo asked.</p><p>"No other," Paris walked past them and sat on the throne. "I wouldn't mind her. It will only be a few hours and she'll be gone. For good. Good riddance, that is."</p><p>"You're the one behind this?" Kyungsoo asked.</p><p>"Among others," the prince smiled cruelly. "Now, how about you give me the apple, son of the graces? You know, I like your mothers even if they served Aphrodite. Your mothers knew how to party if you know what I mean. Ah, Aglaea, Euphrosyne and Thalia, the parties they used to throw..."</p><p>"Keep my mothers' names out of your mouth," Jongin said.</p><p>"Oh, you're very loyal to them quickly. Didn't you just know about your parentage?"</p><p>"What do you want with this? What do you want with her?" Jongin pointed to Aphrodite.</p><p>"Hmmm...it's nothing personal with Aphrodite. Any god or goddess would be fine but she was just the easiest to capture. Just dangle a handsome man and Aphrodite will come running," Paris sneered.</p><p>"I will tear you limb to limb, Prince of Troy," Aphrodite declared. Her cage was engulfed with white flames but the flames flickered and died. Aphrodite collapsed in her cage.</p><p>"I would save my powers if I was her. After all, it won't be long."</p><p>"What do you need her for?" Kyungsoo asked.</p><p>"Power. Their power can raise the fallen. I will use her power to raise back Troy. It won't be long now," Paris said. "But you look back at it, it does seem personal, don't you think? It was because of her that Troy fell. Talk about poetic justice!"</p><p>"Troy fell because of you!" Jongin said.</p><p>"Troy fell because the gods are cowards!" Paris screamed as he stood up. "Hand me the phone, demigod!"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Well, looks like more blood will be spilled here," Paris snapped his fingers and the undead grabbed Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Kyungsoo!" Jongin screamed. "Let him go!"</p><p>"And what? Take you instead? Oh, I will, demigod."</p><p>"What do you want with this?" Jongin raised the phone. "Some old grudge?"</p><p>"Some old grudge?" Paris chuckled. "That thing in your hand, demigod, is a powerful weapon. It can corrupt anyone who holds it. We will wield that power, raze the world to the ground, bring the gods to their knees and the new Troy shall rise!"</p><p>"Millions of people will die! Millions of innocent people!"</p><p>"Thousands and thousands of people died during the Trojan War, demigod. Several innocent lives!"</p><p>"You started the war!" Jongin told him.</p><p>"Oh, is that what they told you in your history class? In your Greek lessons?" Paris approached him. "That a Trojan prince who can't keep it in his tunic started the war by kidnapping a beautiful woman and keeping her to himself? Is that it?"</p><p>"That's what happened!"</p><p>"Victors write history. Remember that, demigod. Now, give me that!"</p><p>"No! I will just destroy this! I will never let your mistress have this!"</p><p>"You can try, but can a puny little demigod destroy it? Only a god can destroy it. But the gods have been turning a blind eye, haven't they? They always do that, don't they? Start a problem then run away when it gets too much and let the demigods clean it up. Even at the expense of their own lives," Paris threw a sword at Jongin's feet. It was a bloodied sword identical to the one he was holding.</p><p>Yixing's sword.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Jongin! Don't listen to him! Run! Run away from here! Only you can activate the phone! Only you can operate it!" Kyungsoo shouted while struggling against the arms holding him. "Run!"</p><p>"Well done, son of wisdom!" Paris clapped. "You finally figured it out!"</p><p>"Figured what out?"</p><p>"They wanted you to bring the apple here," Kyungsoo said. "The absence of the monsters, the Field of Enochi, the garden of Hesperides, they were meant to kill me and Yixing and herd you here. They needed you to activate it for them. They need you since you're the only one immune to the apple's spell. They didn't want to kill you, they were trying to separate you from us. They need you!"</p><p>"He really is smart, isn't he?" Paris said. "Now, give it here!"</p><p>"I will not let you or Eris have this!"</p><p>"Okay, I'm getting bored. Soldiers, kill the son of wisdom!"</p><p>"NO!" Jongin screamed as the undead raised their rustic swords towards Kyungsoo</p><p>"Give me the phone and I'll let him live," Paris extended his hand.</p><p>"Jongin, don't. Many people will die," Kyungsoo said.</p><p>"I can't let you die, Kyungsoo. I already lost Yixing. I can't lose you too. Not when…" Jongin choked on his words.</p><p>"Ah, love! Such a wonderful motivator," Paris said in his fake sugary voice.</p><p>"Jongin..."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Kyungsoo," then he turned to Paris. "Promise me you'll spare him."</p><p>"I shall honor my word," the prince said.</p><p>"And all the demigods in Camp Banhyeol," Jongin added.</p><p>"That can be negotiated," Paris said.</p><p>Jongin took a deep breath as he handed the phone to Paris.</p><p>"No!" Kyungsoo screamed.</p><p>"Yes!" Paris laughed maniacally as he admired the device in his hand. “I shall bring the world to their knees! Soldiers, lock the son of wisdom up. The son of the graces and I have more work to do!”</p><p>“You promised you’ll spare him!” Jongin reminded him.</p><p>“Oh, I did. But you didn’t really specify how!”</p><p>Jongin raised his sword towards Paris. “Honor your word or I won’t activate the device.”</p><p>Paris looked at the device in his hand. It was just a black display. It was turned off.</p><p>“You wretched --“</p><p>“You didn’t really specify how,” Jongin can’t help but be smug. “You shall not harm Kyungsoo or any other demigods if you want me to work for you.”</p><p>“Harm the demigods? You think I want to?” Paris asked.</p><p>“You’re willing to kill millions of people for your cause!”</p><p>“Oh, no, no, demigod,” Paris smiled. “I simply want to bring the gods to their knees. But it will be the gods themselves who will kill demigods.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Look at the history books, look closely,” Paris said. “Innocent lives will always be a sacrifice for the gods to do what they always wanted to do.”</p><p>“And what is that?”</p><p>“Genocide,” Paris said. “For the demigods. Mark my words, demigods. You serve your godly parents and do their bidding. But that is just their design to get rid of all of you.”</p><p>“You’re lying!” Kyungsoo said.</p><p>“Am I? Ask her,” Paris pointed to Aphrodite. “Ask your mom, son of wisdom. Ask any god you will encounter. The Trojan War was just an example. It was a carefully laid out plan of Zeus to kill demigods. Name all the heroes who died there. Then name all the innocent lives that were lost there just to hide the fact that it was a carefully planned out murder.”</p><p>“You’re lying. You’re just messing with our heads,” Jongin said.</p><p>“But I’m not,” Paris said. “We're a lot alike, you and I. The gods were afraid of us so they wanted to kill us as soon as we were born. Imagine being a defenseless babe who didn’t ask to be born but was already a great threat to them. Kill them while they are young. Our birthright was kept from us in order for us to be safe.”</p><p>“I’m not like you!” Jongin said.</p><p>“But you are,” Paris said. “I was taken away to be killed but the hunter spared me and hid me. I grew up, my life was not perfect but it was peaceful. I was happy where I was. But what did the gods do? Do you know what they did? The great Zeus informed me of who I really was, that I should reclaim my place in my family. Do you know what it feels like, demigod? To go to a place where you thought you belong but they just hated you all the more? You know how that feels like, am I right, son of the graces?”</p><p>“Jongin, don’t listen to him!” Kyungsoo said.</p><p>“Zeus had been planning to mass murder demigods before he even knew of me. The world was getting overpopulated, he was tasked to address that problem so he devised a war that will greatly decimate the population. And he targeted the demigods, he was always in fear of them. Two birds with one stone. They just needed the linchpin and voila, in comes the Prince of Troy who was prophesied to bring the downfall of an empire. The secret son who shall bring down an empire. Everything was in place.”</p><p>“That’s not true,” Jongin said but he started to lower his sword.</p><p>“Jongin, don’t listen to him!” Kyungsoo screamed for him.</p><p>“Oh, but it is. The gods take sides, they always do but then leave their allegiance once their shrines are disrespected. How petty of them, don’t you think? They pitted two kingdoms against each other but then turned on them in the guise that they were disrespected. But why should we respect them? They never respected us in the first place. What is that famous phrase again? Respect begets respect? What have the gods done for you, demigods? Other than sending you on this suicide mission. What did they do to help you? They did nothing.”</p><p>Jongin lowered the sword. Paris extended the phone back to Jongin.</p><p>“I’m also fed up with them, son of the graces. I’m beyond angry at what they did to me, to the woman I love, to my family, and to my people. I carried that shame even in the afterlife. I just wanted peace. I just wanted a life of peace but even in death, I cannot have it. I want what you want, demigod. A world without the gods. A world without their meddling. A world with them gone.”</p><p>“But so many lives will be lost…”</p><p>“A sacrifice that we will have to make to build a better world,” Paris said gently. “Activate the device, demigod. Let us make the gods pay for their sins. They had hidden behind their children for so long. It’s time we make them pay for what they did.”</p><p>Jongin reached up to touch the phone.</p><p>“Jongin, don’t! Don’t do it.”</p><p>Jongin looked at Kyungsoo with tears in his eyes. “But he’s right, Kyungsoo. What had the gods done for us? Look at what they did to us! Look at what they did to Yixing! They just left him to die. What about all the heroes before him? They just let them die. It’s time we held them accountable for what they did.”</p><p>Kyungsoo kept screaming for Jongin to stop.</p><p>
  <em>Open your eyes, Jongin! Don’t be swayed by such words! You’re better than that!</em>
</p><p>Jongin froze. Air tickled by his neck and he’s hearing a familiar voice. An impossible but familiar voice hissing in his ear. Too quiet that only he can hear.</p><p>
  <em>We can create a better place without the gods...but never at the expense of innocent lives. I’m a war freak but I have a lot of people to protect now.</em>
</p><p>“But it’s too late now,” Jongin softly said.</p><p>“Jongin, don’t!” Kyungsoo screamed.</p><p>“It’s not too late, demigod,” Paris said.</p><p>“Take care of Kyungsoo,” Jongin whispered. He brought his hand on his back, the one holding the sword.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I will promise to honor my word. No lies this time,” Paris said.</p><p>“Eris,” Jongin said.</p><p>“What about her?”</p><p>“She’s not your mistress, is she?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Eris has been the one helping us in the maze. Eris wanted the apple because she wanted to save her children, not just herself,” Jongin said.</p><p>“Eris is the goddess of mischief, she can’t be trusted,” Paris said. “Unlock the phone now, demigod!”</p><p>“Eris!”</p><p>“Stop speaking her name!” Paris said.</p><p>“I’m not. I was simply calling her. And now there’s someone else I’ll call too. Yixing!”</p><p>“Accio Apple!”</p><p>The device flew from Paris’ hands and into the air. The undead surrounding Kyungsoo were now sprawling on the ground. The air beside Kyungsoo shimmered and Yixing was standing beside him, the device and hat of invisibility in one hand and a sword in the other.</p><p>“Surprise, bitches!” Yixing grinned, raising the device above his head.</p><p>“Eris, now!” Jongin shouted again as he ran towards where his friends were.</p><p>The air around them dropped cold and the lights went out. When it went back, Eris was standing among them holding the phone. The phone transformed back to the shiny golden apple.</p><p>“NO!” Paris produced a dagger from his belt and aimed it at Jongin.</p><p>“Oh no, you don’t!” Eris said. She snapped her fingers and Aphrodite’s cage melted away.</p><p>“LOOK AWAY!” Kyungsoo screamed as the goddess of beauty stood to her full height and emitted a harsh light.</p><p>Jongin and Yixing immediately closed their eyes and ducked their heads. The remaining undead fell to the ground and turned to dust.</p><p>The light then subsided.</p><p>“NO!” Paris screamed.</p><p>“I will personally torture you,” Aphrodite said.</p><p>“Yixing!” Jongin hugged him. Kyungsoo also joined.</p><p>“Alright, alright, there’s a hug for everyone,” Yixing shed a tear.</p><p>“You’re alive!” Kyungsoo exclaimed. “But how?”</p><p>“I thought I was going to die after I got the gong. But then Junmyeon and Sehun came on a pegasus!”</p><p>“What?” Kyungsoo and Jongin asked.</p><p>“Sehun said that he heard Jongin asked for help,” Yixing said.</p><p>“The mirror!” Jongin exclaimed.</p><p>Yixing nodded. “He said that the nymphs saw Jongin’s image in the lake asking for help and they came to Sehun for help. Junmyeon and Sehun came immediately. Junmyeon didn’t want to go because the camp was being attacked by the undead too but Sehun persuaded him to come and they rode a pegasus here!”</p><p>“I have so many questions but so little time. So they saved you and you gave them the gong?” Kyungsoo asked.</p><p>“Yes, I told them any of my brothers and sisters can use it. I found your bag then I found the throne. I figured I can be of help if I was invisible,” he raised the hat and the club that they got from the goblins.</p><p>“‘Accio Apple’? Really?” Jongin had to laugh.</p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t resist,” Yixing laughed with him.</p><p>“Heroes,” Eris called them. “Thank you for trusting me.”</p><p>“It wasn’t easy, woman,” Yixing said.</p><p>“Yixing,” Kyungsoo elbowed him. He can’t believe his friend will still be disrespectful after almost dying. “What will you do with that?”</p><p>Eris looked at the apple in her hand. “I will bring it to Olympus and shove it up Zeus’ ass so he can stop terrorizing my children,” she said. “Then I will destroy this. This holds too much power and this shouldn’t fall in the wrong hands. Farewell, demigods.”</p><p>Eris disappeared the same way she came.</p><p>“Well, well, it seems like you lot are capable after all,” Aphrodite, now in her human form, approached them.</p><p>“Is she saying thank you? I think she’s saying thank you but it’s weird because it sounded different,” Yixing said.</p><p>Kyungsoo had to stop himself from laughing. But Jongin was not amused at all.</p><p>“Why did you claim me as your son? Why did you do it?” Jongin asked her.</p><p>“Your mothers asked me for a favor. Who am I to deny?” she said. “Now, I must go before Zeus will raze the Earth in search of me. And I have a prince to play with now. So long, demigods, I hope we will never see each other again.”</p><p>“YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME!”</p><p>Jongin was suddenly pushed to the ground landing badly on one hand. He heard Yixing and Kyungsoo screaming and someone screeching making the hairs on the back of his neck stand. A lot was happening but he could only concentrate on the pain in his hand.</p><p>“KYUNGSOO! DAMN IT KYUNGSOO!”</p><p>Jongin rolled over to see Yixing pushing at Kyungsoo’s chest. Kyungsoo wasn’t moving and Yixing’s hands were bleeding.</p><p>“What’s wrong…” Jongin managed to stand, hissing at the pain in his hand. He then fell to his knees when he realized what was happening.</p><p>“He’s not breathing!” Yixing shouted.</p><p>Jongin held Kyungsoo’s shoulders and shook them. “Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!”</p><p>Kyungsoo’s eyes were open but the lights of his eyes were gone.</p><p>“No! Kyungsoo! Come back! Kyungsoo!”</p><p>Yixing was trying to stop the bleeding but Kyungsoo was losing too much blood. Something was spreading quickly across Kyungsoo's skin. Jongin looked at the ground to find the dagger that belonged to Paris. A cursed blade. Paris aimed it at Jongin but Kyungsoo pushed him out of the way and got hit instead.</p><p>“No! Kyungsoo! Please!” Jongin looked up at the goddess. “Help us!”</p><p>“I can’t!” Aphrodite said. “You know I can’t interfere!”</p><p>“YOU’RE USELESS! ALL OF YOU! PARIS WAS RIGHT! ALL YOU DO IS WATCH AS DEMIGODS FALL ONE BY ONE!”</p><p>“You impudent demigod! I can smite you now!”</p><p>“GO AHEAD! I DON’T CARE! BECAUSE THAT’S ALL YOU HAVE EVER DONE! KILLING DEMIGODS!”</p><p>Aphrodite raised her hand but she stopped when three hooded figures suddenly appeared.</p><p>“Be careful when we meet again, son of grace,” Aphrodite spoke as she dragged an unconscious Paris. Warm light enveloped the throne room and she was gone along with Paris.</p><p>“No! Don’t take him away from me!” Jongin cradled Kyungsoo’s head as the three hooded figures approached them.</p><p>“Jongin…”</p><p>“No, we can’t let the Fates take him!” he told Yixing.</p><p>“Jongin...they’re not the Fates.”</p><p>“What?” Jongin sniffed and looked up at the three figures. They had their hoods down and Jongin could see their beautiful faces.</p><p>The faces that had been haunting his dreams.</p><p>“Moms…”</p><p>“You did well, our child,” the middle one stepped forward and handed Jongin something familiar. “You dropped this in the water.”</p><p>Jongin took the wooden dagger in confusion.</p><p>“Of course!” Yixing cried. “My vision! You stabbing Kyungsoo! You weren’t trying to kill him! You were trying to save him!”</p><p>“You know what to do, son,” one of the goddesses spoke to Jongin.</p><p>Jongin unsheathed the dagger. He remembered Chanyeol telling him that the dagger was deadly to the impure. He remembered how the undead died when he struck it with the dagger.</p><p>“Do it, Jongin! Stab Kyungsoo!” Yixing screamed.</p><p>“Kyungsoo, come back!” Jongin raised the dagger then buried it in Kyungsoo’s chest, just in time for Yixing to take his hands away.</p><p>The two watched as the dagger slid off Kyungsoo’s chest before emitting light from its cut. The cut closed up together with the bleeding wound.</p><p>Kyungsoo gasped for air.</p><p>“Kyungsoo!” Jongin helped him sit up and then crushed him in an embrace.</p><p>“Jongin, can’t breathe!” Kyungsoo said.</p><p>“Sorry,” he let go.</p><p>“What happened?” Kyungsoo looked down on his shirt which was wet with blood but he can’t find any wound on him.</p><p>“You saved me,” Jongin told him.</p><p>“Dude, you died!” Yixing said.</p><p>“What? So that dream with Paritegi was real?” Kyungsoo asked.</p><p>“You dreamed about her?” Jongin asked.</p><p>Kyungsoo nodded. “I dreamed that she was bringing me somewhere but somehow she forgot the way. She also said to thank you for the fire.”</p><p>The three goddesses giggled. Kyungsoo looked up to the three beautiful women that Kyungsoo had ever seen.</p><p>“Kyungsoo, my moms,” Jongin introduced them.</p><p>Kyungsoo sat up straight and bowed to the goddesses. “Your graces.”</p><p>Another fit of giggles. “Thank you for saving our son, hero. We could not think of a better man for our darling child,” one of them spoke.</p><p>“Mom!” Jongin whined. He just met his mothers but they are already making him feel embarrassed.</p><p>“You too, son of Ares,” one of the goddess turned to Yixing. “Your father wanted you to know that he’s very proud of you.”</p><p>Yixing straightened his back but his eyes shone with tears. “Thank you, my ladies.”</p><p>“And our baby,” Euphrosyne held Jongin’s hands and pulled him to stand. “Our brave, brave boy,” she wiped the remnants of Jongin’s tears and caressed his face. “I’m sorry that we had to leave you. I’m sorry that you grew up not knowing who we are. We tried our best to guide you but it became increasingly hard to do it. Not when Zeus had asked the gods to stop contact with their children.”</p><p>“But why? Why give me away?” Jongin asked.</p><p>“Forgive us, child,” Aglaea said as it was her turn to hug their son. “We were jealous that the other gods and goddesses have their children. We also wanted one. So we asked Aphrodite to help us. She cannot deny a favor from us since she owes us a lot.”</p><p>“But when you were born,” Thalia, the youngest of the three, spoke. She tucked Jongin’s hair behind his ear. “A prophecy came. It said that a secret son will bring an empire down. We thought the prophecy was about you. We had to protect you. So we asked the goddess to hide you and to claim you as her own, to hide who you really are. It pained us to be separated from you but we had no other choice.”</p><p>“But the prophecy was referring to Paris,” Jongin said.</p><p>“Now we know,” the three agreed. “We will come forward now and claim you. We should have done it from the start. Paris was right, the gods are cowards. But we will make it right this time.”</p><p>"Aren't you afraid of what Zeus might do to you?" Jongin asked.</p><p>"What is it that people say?" Thalia asked. "Let him who without sin be the first one to cast the stone."</p><p>"We will be fine, my love," Aglaea added.</p><p>Thunder rolled across the room.</p><p>“Zeus is calling all the gods now,” Euphrosyne said. “We shall meet again, my son.”</p><p>Scents of food and flowers filled the room as the goddesses disappeared. The three of them were the only ones left in the throne room now.</p><p>The three collapsed on the floor with exhaustion.</p><p>“Maybe we should’ve asked your mothers for a ride home?” Yixing said.</p><p>Then the three of them laughed.</p><p>The way out of the labyrinth was an easier journey. When they were finally out, the exit they passed disappeared and they knew the labyrinth had shifted.</p><p>They shivered in the cold but a surprise was waiting for them.</p><p>A soldier with ridiculous sunglasses was leaning on a tank.</p><p>"Did someone call for über?"</p><p>Koenigitto dropped them at the naval port. It was a short ride but Jongin and Yixing were ecstatic. Kyungsoo couldn't help but feel the same way.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>επίλογος</strong>
</p><p>Jongin rushed to the infirmary when he heard Kyungsoo was already discharged. Despite being able to bring him back from death, twice that is but no one's counting, Kyungsoo’s injuries were still extensive and Junmyeon had ordered him to stay in the infirmary.</p><p>“Where is he?” Jongin burst to the doors of the infirmary.</p><p>“Kyungsoo? He left already,” one of the sons of Apollo answered.</p><p>“Where did he go?”</p><p>“I heard that he received a call so maybe the Big House?”</p><p>Jongin immediately left for the Big House.</p><p>“Jongin!”</p><p>“Sehun!” Jongin waited as Sehun jogged towards him.</p><p>One thing he missed about being in cabin ten was Sehun’s company.</p><p>Jongin had to move out of cabin ten after he came back and found out that his bed was burned by Aphrodite. Junmyeon said that they will build a cabin for the graces but Jongin said that there was no need and he can just stay in the Big House with Junmyeon and Jongdae. The trio then became the Kim brothers, as the campers dubbed them. Minseok wanted to join them too but Jongdae readily shut down the idea.</p><p>“So I’ve checked the final pairings of the chariot race and it seems like we have a chance to win it!” Sehun said excitedly.</p><p>Even though they weren’t siblings, Sehun still treats Jongin the same way as before. The camp's treatment towards Jongin was a lot better now, even the Eris cabin. They've apologized to him countless times.</p><p>“Our biggest concern would be Minseok," Sehun said. "But I know how to distract him during the race.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“I managed to convince Junmyeon to make Jongdae a part of the panel of judges. So now, Minseok will be very distracted,” Sehun grinned.</p><p>“Very cunning, Sehun,” Jongin gave him a high-five. “Kyungsoo was right, you could pass up as a son of Athena.”</p><p>When they came back to camp, there were a lot of damages from the attack of the undead but fortunately, no casualties. It was good timing that the gong arrived in camp or they could’ve been overrun. Junmyeon was proudly telling them of how much of a big help Sehun was while they were defending the camp. Sehun took charge of the defense positions around camp while Junmyeon was busy leading the attack line.</p><p>“I miss seeing you in the cabin,” Sehun sighed.</p><p>“You could move to the Big House too,” Jongin teased. “I think Junmyeon would approve.” Jongin thought that Sehun would blush and turn shy like he normally does when his boyfriend is mentioned but Sehun just gave a tight smile and looked away. “Are you guys still fighting?”</p><p>“We’re not fighting,” Sehun said. “I’m just sulking. I’m still hurt that Junmyeon didn’t introduce me to his mother when she was here. That he didn’t tell me General Kim was here. I’ve been dying to meet his mom,” he added.</p><p>Jongin heard about Junmyeon’s mother visiting the camp after the attack. It was a very short visit but Sehun still felt betrayed that he had to find out about the news from the other campers.</p><p>“Does Junmyeon know about this?” Jongin asked.</p><p>“No,” Sehun said.</p><p>“You know what I learned about this quest, Sehun?”</p><p>“Aside from your undying love for Kyungsoo?”</p><p>Jongin playfully hit his arm. “Hey, I’m trying to help you here.”</p><p>“You’re not even denying it.”</p><p>“What’s there to deny?” Jongin said as he’s trying not to blush that hard.</p><p>“Okay, what is your advice, oh son of grace?”</p><p>“I learned from the quest that secrets can be deadly. Tell Junmyeon how you really feel. Show that man who’s boss,” Jongin winked.</p><p>Sehun laughed. “If only it was that easy. But thanks, Jongin. I’ll heed your words.”</p><p>Jongin burst through the doors of the conference room. But he only saw Yixing, Chanyeol and Junmyeon going over the map of the camp. They were thinking of adding defenses in the camp should another attack come.</p><p>“Oh. Uhm...have you seen Kyungsoo?”</p><p>“You just missed him,” Chanyeol said.</p><p>“Okay,” Jongin said.</p><p>“Hey, Pretty Boy. Don’t forget our training later,” Yixing called.</p><p>Jongin just rolled his eyes and closed the door. Since they came back, Yixing had been training Jongin on how to handle weapons and arm-to-arm combat. Yixing has been so hard on him, evident in the black and blue on his body. Jongin’s weapon of choice now was shuriken. And Yixing approved since Jongin was rather good at throwing and has good aim. But Jongin still kept the wooden dagger. It may come in handy in the future.</p><p>It seems like Jongin will not search hard for Kyungsoo after all. He saw a lone figure by the lake.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Kyungsoo looked up to see who approached.</p><p>“Hey, Jongin.”</p><p>Jongin was still getting used to Kyungsoo’s grey eyes. A lot has changed when they reached camp, including Kyungsoo’s eyes. Kyungsoo said that it must be that his mother has finally accepted him. And proud of him. But his hair remained black and Kyungsoo was thankful for it. He said that if it was to change to blond, he might’ve had to dye it black.</p><p>Jongin missed those chocolate eyes. It reminded him so much of sweetness and warmth. The grey eyes were still beautiful but it was nowhere as beautiful as the brown ones.</p><p>“I’ve been looking all over for you,” Jongin sat beside Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Well, I…” Jongin closed his mouth.</p><p>Kyungsoo smiled in understanding. “I miss you too.”</p><p>Jongin looked down and blushed hard. They had just seen each other the night before when Jongin watched over him in the infirmary.</p><p>“They said you received a call?” Jongin changed the topic quickly.</p><p>“Yeah. My aunt called. She must've been so desperate that she managed to find the number of our camp.”</p><p>“What did she want?” Jongin inquired.</p><p>“Well, apparently the agreement I signed wasn’t enforceable because it was signed by a minor and she wasn’t listed as my legal guardian so…," Kyungsoo said.</p><p>Jongin looked at Kyungsoo carefully and there was a playful smirk on his lips.</p><p>“You knew it would happen! You planned it all!” Jongin playfully shoved him. “That’s why you told us not to worry!”</p><p>“I did, didn’t I?” Kyungsoo laughed. “She said she wanted to speak to my mother.”</p><p>“Good luck to her,” Jongin chuckled.</p><p>“Yeah, I think Fiona will have a better chance of waiting for me to turn eighteen rather than speak with my mother,” Kyungsoo said. Then he reached beside him. A package was in his hands. Jongin recalled it was the gift of Athena.</p><p>“You haven’t opened it?”</p><p>“No,” Kyungsoo said. “But I will now.”</p><p>“Do you want me to go?”</p><p>“No, I want you to stay,” Kyungsoo said as he pulled at the golden ribbon and tore the packing.</p><p>“A notebook? Does she want you to do research or something?”</p><p>Kyungsoo chuckled as he opened the notebook. There was a note scribbled on the first page.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Kyungsoo,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I heard that you are coming of age! Congratulations and I’m happy that you have come this far! Not many of us do. Anyway, I officially welcome you to the adults' club. This notebook contains all of the adventures of all our siblings around the world. Read them to entertain yourself or to help you, not only in your quest but in your day to day life. And as your gift, you can now add your story here. It updates in real time, like a blog if you will, and now you’ve become an admin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Welcome, Kyungsoo, and I’m proud to be your sister.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Always,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A.C.</em>
</p><p>“A.C….as in Annabeth Chase?”</p><p>“Yeah, most probably,” Kyungsoo flipped on the pages and saw that several pages were filled out in different languages but still several pages were blank.</p><p>“Will you put our story?” Jongin asked leaning closer to take a look at the writings of the notebook.</p><p>“I don’t think I will,” Kyungsoo said as he touched the pendant of his leather necklace.</p><p>They followed the tradition of Camp Half Blood, that after a quest, they will commemorate it with a pendant representing it.</p><p>Their first pendant was an apple. Yixing wanted it to be a gong but the vote was unanimous.</p><p>The prophecy, as revealed, they almost got everything right.</p><p><em>Wisdom shall come of age. </em>It really referred to Kyungsoo, that was obvious.</p><p><em>Grace's help shall break the cage. </em>They thought it referred to Jongin breaking Aphrodite's cage. But it meant the help from Eris, through her deal with Jongin, to break the cage. Aphrodite was trapped there for almost a year. Kyungsoo almost felt sorry for her. <em>Almost. </em>There's no sympathy for the goddess as far as he's concerned.</p><p><em>Find what's lost that war was started. </em>The golden apple. For all their talks about might and glory, gods are still vain and petty. And yes, cowards and hypocrites.</p><p><em>Bear it where hate can be parted.</em> They were right that only Jongin can bear the apple without succumbing to its tempting spell.</p><p><em>What was sought if cannot be freed.</em> Yixing's trial. Kyungsoo can still hear Yixing's cries as he faced his guilt. He never told his friend about it. But Yixing's happy now, genuinely happy. And Kyungsoo believed that was the most important.</p><p><em>Ghosts from the past will come to breathe.</em> If Yixing hadn't let go of his guilt, he could've been overtaken in the Field of Enochi. Kyungsoo shivered as he remembered that place. He still can't believe they spent almost a month in that field.</p><p><em>The sound of the thousand deaths shall toll.</em> Koenigitto was more than happy to get rid of the gong but their camp has no luck yet of destroying it. Chanyeol and the rest of cabin six have been studying it as of late. And speaking of Chanyeol, Kyungsoo figured he'll bring the son of Hephaestus to his father's laboratory. Kyungsoo believed that Chanyeol may be able to find anything interesting with his father's inventions.</p><p><em>The secret son shall make empires fall.</em> Kyungsoo thought it was Jongin like the gods did. But in the end, it still referred to Paris. It was because of him that Troy fell, a once-great empire. And it was because of him still that the resurrection of Troy failed. But Kyungsoo doubted the prince's fault. There must've been some truth with all of Paris' words. Maybe the Trojan war was a well-made design to fit the gods' goals.</p><p><em>The choice to make before love fades.</em> Jongin's choice. To trust Paris or not.</p><p><em>Shall see the world again erased. </em>If Jongin had chosen Paris, the world would see its end. But not choosing Paris still ended a new world that might've been.</p><p>"Kyungsoo?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"I've been asking you why won't you write our story?”</p><p>Kyungsoo closed the notebook and put it aside. “I will write about our quest but I will not write about us.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“I want to keep us private,” Kyungsoo smiled up at him.</p><p>Jongin chuckled and shook his head.</p><p>“Jongin?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I like you.”</p><p>Jongin’s smile vanished as he stared at Kyungsoo.</p><p>“I’ve liked you since I saw you and I wanted to talk to you ever since but...you were just so out of my league.”</p><p>“You like me?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then why haven’t you kissed me yet?”</p><p>Kyungsoo can feel his face breaking as he smiles widely at Jongin. He reached up to caress his face and slowly pulled him closer. He closed his eyes as he felt Jongin’s lips against his.</p><p>Kyungsoo felt like he was the most successful man alive.</p><p>“You don’t know how long I have waited for that,” Jongin panted against his lips.</p><p>“Well, I died twice just so I could kiss you,” Kyungsoo smiled as he pecked Jongin’s lips again and Jongin responded by pulling Kyungsoo closer.</p><p>“Ehem.”</p><p>The two broke apart, panting, and looked over to who disturbed them.</p><p>“I’m sorry for disturbing you lovebirds but we have a situation.”</p><p>Kyungsoo and Jongin wanted to scold Yixing for disturbing them but his face was serious. Yixing then pointed to the Lighthouse of Apollo which was now engulfed with green smoke.</p><p>The trio hurried there and the council plus Minseok and Sehun were already waiting for them at the top floor.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Kyungsoo asked.</p><p>“I tried to scare Baekhyun but then he started to spew green smoke,” Minseok said.</p><p>The smoke started to clear and Baekhyun was standing in the middle of the room. His eyes were glowing and green smoke came out of his mouth when he opened it.</p><p>And when he spoke, it was as if several people were talking at once.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Heroes.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>The eight of them looked at each other and then back at the acolyte of Apollo.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Are you ready for your next quest?”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>τέλος του κεφαλαίου</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How was it? It was fun, wasn't it?</p><p>Thank you for reading, demigods! And see you on the next quest!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>